Harry Potter's Independent Destiny
by Riddle Potter 23
Summary: What if the Dursleys treated Harry as family? Independent but good Gryffindor Harry, Dumbles & Weasley bashing, eventual H/Hr, Major OOC for the Dursleys. Adopted from cornholio4.
1. Dumbledore's Mistake

**Harry Potter's Independent Destiny**

**Ch.1 - Dumbledore's Mistake**

**Disclaimer: **Weasleys & Dumbles bashing (Percy, Arthur and the Twins are okay) and Dursleys major OOC, Eventual H/Hr, also let me make this clear...I H8 THE DURSLEYS! But I thought I could write a story with them in a positive light. Also there is not a single fanfic on this site to my knowledge of the Dursleys treating Harry like family that did not include Harry becoming a Slytherin. Adopted from: cornholio4.

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly he and the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office smiling. The night before the Potters had died at the hands of Voldemort-just like he thought. He knew from the prophecy that they would. He even made sure of it by having a spell to make the Potters change their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew who he knew was a traitor. Their now orphaned 1 year old son had survived Voldemort somehow making his powers vanish as Albus knew would happen. This boy would be his weapon to stopping Voldemort. He had it all planned out: he will spend 10 years with his magic hating uncle and aunt where he will most certainly be hated and abused and then when he comes to Hogwarts he will be a scared and frightened boy easy for him to control and manipulate. Also love was also the strongest magic and he did not want Harry to be raised by a loving family because he may become too powerful for him to control.

Also Mr. Arthur & Mrs. Molly Weasley were in on the plan. When Harry would come to Hogwarts their son Ron would befriend him gaining his and the Weasleys trust and they would take him in as a surrogate family. Then they would have him fall in love with the Weasleys newly born girl Ginny so she can get his money. Then when as the prophecy predicts Harry would face Voldemort. If Voldemort kills Harry, Albus would defeat Voldemort and take the title of his defeater and savior of the Wizarding World. If Harry defeat him he would have to either kill him and take the title of savior or have him arrested as a dark lord having him the title of savior.

Either way he would win. And as savior he would be able to get the Wizarding World to do anything he wanted and may even become the Minister of Magic. He and the Weasleys would also be free use the Potter fortune any way they wanted. Mrs. Molly Weasley was keen on the plan sick of living in poverty. Arthur Weasley did not like the plan not wanting to manipulate a child but fallen victim to his wife's temper he reluctantly agreed.

Albus was so cocky and arrogant he was so sure his thought out plan would work.

"My brain surprises even myself" Albus chuckled to himself evilly.

He did not know of course a conversation Mr. & Mrs. Dursley had a few days ago. A conversation which will undoubtedly send his plan crumbling down to pieces.

_Vernon Dursley returned home from __work at__ Grunnings to see his wife Petunia looking at an old family album._

"_What is that Petunia?" Vernon asked sitting on the couch next to her._

"_Oh-nothing" Petunia said and before she could hide it Vernon grabbed the album and saw it was full of old photos of Petunia and Lily as children._

"_You miss your sister don't you Petunia" Vernon said sympathetically_

_Petunia nodded. "Oh Vernon we were so close! I became so jealous and angry when she got that letter! I am ashamed of the way I treated her..."_

_Vernon hugged her and said "I don't think that she and her husband are abnormal as |I began thinking about it weeks ago! There may not be such thing as normal after all!"_

_Petunia said "I thought of something just now! If something happened to her and her husband! If we had to look after her son Harry-"_

"_We would gladly treat him as family" Vernon smiled and Petunia did too._

That night as Albus and Minerva saw Hagrid leave Harry on the Dursleys they left to join a feast. Albus thought it would be best not to tell Minerva of the plan. Only he and the Weasleys must know. If word got out what he was up to Minerva, the Order and the entire Wizarding World would hate him forever and never trust anything he said ever again.

Albus could not know that once the Dursleys take Harry in his entire plan would fall to pieces. Thinking the Dursleys will mistreat him would be the worst mistake he would ever make.

That morning when the Dursleys found baby Harry at their doorstep they took him inside. Then they read the letter Dumbledore left them and after Petunia finishes grieving over her sister's death.

"Vernon" Petunia asked her husband and he nodded showing he was listening.

"That conversation we had days ago! Were we serious about what we would do if something happened to Lily..."

"Every word Petunia!" Vernon said seriously.

Soon they put both baby Dudley and baby Harry on the carpet to watch them play and they smiled.

_This is my way of saying sorry Lily_ Petunia thought in her head as she watched.

Unbeknownst to them from the window the invisible spirits of Lily and James were watching happily.

"Looks like Petunia will take care of Harry after all!" ghost Lily said "I just know he will be safe and happy now!"

"I love to see the look on Dumbledore's face years in the future when he finds out his plan has failed!" James said to his wife.

The couple took one last look at their son through the window and disappeared to the spirit world.

**That's the end of chapter 1! Don't worry Harry will not become a spoiled brat and will be the same old Harry only independent!**


	2. Vanishing Glass & Keeper of the Keys

Chapter 2 - Vanishing Glass & Keeper of the Keys

Nearly 10 years had passed since the Dursleys found their nephew on their doorstep.

At that moment Harry was in his room in his bed asleep but charging in was his big (but not quite large or fat) blonde haired cousin Dudley. It was Dudley's birthday.

"Wake up Harry" Dudley said excitingly "we are going to the zoo!"

"Alright Big D! I'm getting up!" Harry chuckled as he got up and put his glasses on. Harry unlike his cousin was a skinny boy (judging by all the food his Aunt Petunia had fed him Harry supposed it was a genetics thing) with jet black haired and a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Whenever he asked how he got it or how his parents died his aunt and uncle would become quiet until the subject was changed.

Dudley was not only Harry's cousin-but his best friend. They were so close you would say they were brothers. At school Dudley led a gang featuring the biggest people in his class who were his friends and Dudley and his gang would usually beat on kids who tried to pick on Harry. Nobody wanted to get on Dudley's bad side and teasing, bullying or picking on his cousin Harry was a sure fire way on doing just that.

They went downstairs to see the dining hall and on a table were a pile of Dudley's presents-it was his 11th birthday.

Aunt Petunia went and hugged her son and then Uncle Vernon came in and ruffled Dudley's hair and then smiled at both Dudley and Harry.

Aunt Petunia & Uncle Vernon both loved their son and nephew very much but they did not allow them to spoil them. In both Petunia and Vernon's eyes they could not ask for a better son or a better nephew. In the mantelpiece were photos of all 4 of them on their day outs which they usually had on both Harry and Dudley's birthdays.

Harry noticed there were not any photos of his mum and dad and when he asked Aunt Petunia she said she and Harry's mum were not exactly on speaking terms the last time they met and then she started crying before Harry managed to calm her down. Not wanting to upset his aunt anymore he decided not to ask anything further.

Today they were going to the zoo. Before getting into the car Harry said he was worried something might happen but Uncle Vernon told him not to worry.

Strange things often happened around Harry and it was no good trying to convince him it was not his fault.

In class once a mean boy had tried throw a

pencil

at Harry's head but somehow it went flying off into the teacher's head. The teacher had given the boy a punishment exercise and when he told the teacher he was aiming for "for stupid Potter, not you stupid teacher" he had earned himself 2 weeks Detention for disrespect to another pupil and a teacher. Unfortunately for the boy Dudley was also in Harry's class at the time so the next recess the boy had spent the entire time hanging upside down on a tree with his shoe laces tied to a branch.

One time a teacher was picking on Harry only for his hair to fall out and for the blackboard to fall and land on him. The teacher had tried to get Harry into trouble and sue the Dursleys for his injuries but Uncle Vernon had said that what happened was not Harry's fault and had them check the

security

tape. After seeing the tape the headmistress concluded Harry was not responsible for the blackboard falling down and dismissed the teacher's complaint and was forced to fire him when he continued to protest and almost tried to hit Harry before earning a punch from Uncle Vernon.

After arriving at the zoo Uncle Vernon had bought both Harry and Dudley ice lollies at the van outside the zoo before entering.

Soon late in the morning the group was in the reptile house.

Harry decided to look at the snakes. He had found the largest one in the reptile house which could wrap itself twice around Uncle Vernon's new company car.

The snake was fast asleep. He also saw some teenage boys knocking on the glass trying to wake it before they gave up and went away.

Harry felt sorry for the snake having people trying to wake it up when it was sleeping. "It must feel annoying" he said out loud.

The snake woke up and suddenly winked at him. Harry jumped at the shock.

The snake then pointed its tail to the teenage boys and gave Harry a look which clearly said "I get that all the time!"

'Where do you come from, anyway?' Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

'Was it nice there?'

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. 'Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?'"

"Harry why are you hissing?" Dudley asked him as he came across.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion "I was not hissing! Wasn't I?"

Before Dudley could answer they noticed the snake coming out of its tank. The tank's glass had vanished. "The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past his legs Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, '_Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo_.'"

"The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

'But the glass,' he kept saying, 'where did the glass go?'

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again.

Once they were in the car Harry told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about he was talking to the snake and Dudley said he could have sworn Harry was hissing at it.

Petunia and Vernon turned to each other in a scared glare and then Uncle Vernon said "not your fault Harry! Don't worry!"

Harry sighed. Whenever Harry was convinced these strange things which happened to him his fault his aunt and uncle would try their hardest to convince him otherwise.

Some time passed and it was the summer holidays. After the Summer Dudley would be going to Uncle Vernon's old boarding school Smeltings. Uncle Vernon told Harry it would be surprise where Harry would be going.

One day in July Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to buy his uniform while Uncle Vernon had played a board game with Harry when they were away.

That evening, Dudley tried on his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.

They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

Aunt Petunia & Uncle Vernon smiled proudly while Harry tried not to laugh at Dudley and honestly told him he looked stupid.

Dudley looked into the mirror and then laughed and said he guessed he does look stupid.

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon gave a faint smile. _Come to think of it I believe I did look stupid in my old Smeltings uniform_ Uncle Vernon thought.

The day later when Harry and Dudley were playing outside Uncle Vernon went to collect the post. There was a bill, a postcard from his sister Marge-and a letter for Harry. He looked at it in shock.

****

Mr. H. Potter

Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He of course knew what it was. "P-Petunia!" he yelled and instantly Aunt Petunia came and saw the letter. They of course knew what it was at once. They had been expecting it for almost 10 years.

"Vernon what are we going to do? How are we going to explain to Harry about-"

"I know" Vernon said at once "we'll have to write back and ask for them to send someone to explain it to Harry for us! I mean we do not know enough about his world and what happened other than your sister and her husband got killed by an evil wizard!"

"That is probably the best thing to do!"

They found one of the wizarding owls flying near their house and sent a reply to Dumbledore asking to send someone over.

Albus soon got the letter and read it and decided to send Hagrid. He was also mildly confused-expected the Dursleys to ignore the Hogwarts letter having him to send hundreds of letters to Harry and then finally sending someone. _They must want to tell one of us in person they refuse to let Harry go_ Albus thought deciding that was the case. That would be one of many disappointments he will have to face that year.

A few days later it was the morning of Harry's 11th birthday. As they were tucking in at their breakfast a knock on the front door was heard then the door was thrown with such force it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landing on the floor.

A giant of a man holding an umbrella was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

As the giant crouched low so he could enter the dining room Harry and the Dursley froze at him and the then sat on the floor.

"We-we have been expecting you!" Aunt Petunia said as she found her voice.

"We did not know how to explain it to Harry!" Uncle Vernon said nervously.

"Explain what?" Harry said "and sorry but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid" the Giant said "but everyone calls me Hagrid! I am the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts!"

He then got up and shook Harry's entire arm.

"What's Hogwarts" Harry asked confused.

"The boarding school your mum and dad went to" Aunt Petunia said suddenly.

"Tell me Harry" Hagrid "Did you do anything strange? Anything you could not explain when you was scared or angry?"

Harry remembering all the times like with the mean kid with the pencil and the injured teacher nodded.

"You're a Wizard Harry!" Hagrid said.

There was silence. For almost 2 minutes only the cars outside could be heard.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked confused.

"A wizard" Hagrid said "and a thumping good one I'd say! Once you will be trained up a bit! 7 years at Hogwarts and you will be a very good one indeed! Time to read yer letter!"

He then handed Harry a yellowish envelope with no stamp. Harry looked at it and saw at the back of it was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

He then turned it over and it read in emerald green writing: _Mr. H. Potter, Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

He quickly opened it and it read:

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer., Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'"

"'Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from a pocket inside his giant overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — A long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read looking over his shoulder:

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter.

Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to a window, and threw the owl out. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

"Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"Is this for real?" Harry asked. Hagrid then took the umbrella he was holding and green lightning shot out of it hitting an ornament which suddenly came to life and walked away.

"It is indeed for real!" Hagrid said nodding.

"I am sorry we never told you Harry" Uncle Vernon said "we did not know how to explain it to you?"

"You knew?" Harry asked confused.

"yes we knew" Aunt Petunia answered sadly "when we were your age my sister Lily got a letter just like that and went off that school! Mum and Dad were so proud! Me and Lily were so close but when she got the letter I began to be mean to her! I was overly jealous! She met your dad, got married and had you! I only came to the wedding because Mum and Dad forced me! Soon I began regretting my treatment to Lily and when she and your dad got blown up I felt the best way to make up to my dead sister was to take care of you!"

"Mum and Dad were blown up?" Harry said in complete surprise.

Hagrid then got a sad look and said "I best explain it to you now! You can't go off to Hogwarts not knowing!"

****

Note: Hagrid explain the Potters death and the rise of Voldemort is exactly the same as it is in the book so let's skip that part!

As the thought of the high cruel laugh ended Uncle Vernon said "we thought about just saying your parents died in a car crash but we did not want to lie to you!"

"So all those things which happened-were my fault?"

"No it is not your fault you could make those things happen!" Uncle Vernon said sharply.

Hagrid then turned to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon "If you don't mind I'll be taking Harry to London to get his Hogwarts necessities! You can come with us if you want!"

"Not at all" they said and Uncle Vernon said he could come with them since Petunia came with Dudley to get his school uniform and stuff.

"Won't be long Petunia!" Uncle Vernon said putting on his jacket and Harry went upstairs to get his. He then turned to Hagrid and asked "will I need to bring money to pay for-"

"No need Dursley" Hagrid said "Harry's parents left him their money and a trust fund for his time at Hogwarts!"

Then they left the house.

****

Note: that is chapter 1! Next chapter Harry, Vernon and Hagrid go to Diagon Alley. Also Harry meet's his 1st wizarding friend who will basically be the replacement for Ron in the Golden Trio! I bet you will be surprised when you find out who he is!


	3. Diagon Alley and Platform 9 34

Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley & Platform 9 ¾

Note: I am not putting the train or Diagon alley scenes in full detail because they were already explained in detail in the books. Also I was originally just going to make this chapter just Diagon Alley but just because I am a nice and generous bloke I am giving you Platform 9 ¾ scene as well!

"I must admit" Hagrid told them as they exited "for Muggles I was actually thinking you and your wife would mistreat Harry! Glad to see I was wrong!"

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"It is the wizarding term for someone who can't do magic!" Hagrid explained.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry and Uncle Vernon couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'"

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money,' as he called it, gave the bills to Uncle Vernon so he could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

'Still got yer letter, Harry?' he asked as he counted stitches.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

'Good,' said Hagrid. 'There's a list there of everything yeh need.'

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed before and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of

_______protective gloves_

_(dragon hide or similar) _

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry

_______name tags_

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"

"'Can we buy all this in London?' Harry wondered aloud.

'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.

Harry had only been to London before on a few school trips Hagrid seemed to know where he was going; he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the

ticket

barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow."

"'I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic' he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Soon the 3 of them reached a tiny looking grubby pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Both Harry and Uncle Vernon had the feeling only they could see it because people were passing it as if it was not there.

When they entered they were instantly crowded by wizards and witches once they noticed Harry and his scar. Vernon and Harry knew at once Hagrid was not joking when he said Harry was famous in the wizarding world.

As they exited to the back of the Leaky Cauldron they come across a wall. Hagrid counted the bricks at one put his umbrella and tapped it opening the wall revealing a street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said showing them in.

There were wizarding shops everywhere. 1st they went to the Wizarding bank Gringotts run by goblins. Upon entering after riding one of the Gringotts carts to Harry's vault the ride was so fast Uncle Vernon thought he was going to be sick and thought that it would be a long time before he would go on a rollercoaster again.

When they got to Harry's vault it was opened to show a very large pile of coins of silver, gold and bronze. As Hagrid and Vernon helped Harry put the coins in a bag Hagrid brought Harry had asked Uncle Vernon if he could have some of it but he quickly refused to accept it saying the money is all Harry's.

Soon they started getting most of Harry's school things cauldron, potion ingredients and books. Soon Harry went into an outfitter to get his school uniform while Uncle Vernon went with Hagrid to get a present for Harry and Hagrid had to give a package he got from Gringotts to Dumbledore.

He was greeted by a woman who fitted him for his Hogwarts uniform. He also saw a boy who was also being fitted for his uniform. He was a pale blonde haired boy.

The boy noticed Harry and asked "going to Hogwarts as well are you?"

Harry nodded and the boy noticed the Linkin Park T shirt he was wearing and asked "are you Muggle Born?"

Harry showed confusion and the boy then said "it means are your parents Muggles!"

"My parents were a witch and a wizard" Harry said "but I was raised by my aunt and uncle after they died and they are muggles!"

The boy smiled and said "I don't think any less of anyone if they are Muggle-born or not! Regardless of what my father thinks or not!"

He then looked down sadly and Harry asked "what about your father?"

The boy answered "I come from one of the wizarding families who they are better than the others because they are what are called 'Pure-blood' meaning that they come from a whole line of witches and wizards. They hate muggles and muggle borns thinking they are inferior. Load of old tosh in my opinion, I would not think of a witch or wizard as inferior just by what family they come from! My father hates the fact I did not inherit the family views on blood purity!"

Harry was beginning to like the boy more and more.

"I like disappointing and angering my father! He had me enrolled at a Muggle Primary school to show me how inferior the muggles were but it had the opposite effect on me! I enjoyed learning the things muggle children learned and I even got a few plastic muggle pens which I use for writing instead of a quill to annoy my father even more! I even have a list of things I can do to annoy my father! Wanna see?"

Harry nodded and the boy took a piece of paper and gave it to Harry to read:

Be interested in muggle things

Befriend a muggle born at Hogwarts

When being sorted into houses make sure not sorted into Slytherin

Marry muggle or muggle born once graduate from Hogwarts

Use the term "Muggle born" instead of "Mudblood"

Avoid attempting to learn about the dark arts

Harry gave the list back and asked "what is Slytherin?"

The boy said "one of the 4 houses at Hogwarts! They sort us based on certain traits we have! Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin! Slytherin basically produced more dark wizards than the other houses. You Know Who was one!"

"Voldemort attended Hogwarts?" Harry asked and Draco flinched a little and then nodded.

"My father was in his inner circle in those days! When he was defeated he managed to avoid being arrested by snitching out fellow followers of You Know Who and claiming his mind was being controlled and he was serving him against his free will. Load of told tosh! My father just liked being on the winning team! Now what was I talking about again? Ah yes Slytherin! Most of my family was in that house! At least 7 generations! I am planning on making sure I am not sorted into that house to annoy my dad! If you are sorted in that house you should consider yourself a future dark lord!"

"Thanks for that advice!" Harry said and the boy smiled "no problem Harry!"

Harry then dumbfounded was going to ask how did he know his name but he started before he could answer "I guess you were Harry Potter when I saw your scar! I did not want to make a big deal out of it! When you get to Hogwarts be careful Harry: some people may want to befriend you to cash in on your fame!"

Harry smiled and exited with his uniform when he saw Hagrid and Uncle Vernon waiting for him out of the shop. "See you at Hogwarts" the boy said waving at him and Harry waved at him back. Harry made a mental note to befriend him when he got to Hogwarts.

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a cage which held a sleeping beautiful snowy white owl. "Got him out of Eeylops Owl Emporium! I paid for him but your uncle picked it out you!" Hagrid said and Harry smiled and they both smiled back at him.

Then they went to the Wand shop run by a Mr. Ollivander's to get Harry's wand.

Mr. Ollivander had Harry try out several wands before they found the wand which chose him holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches.

"Curious" muttered Mr. Ollivander "curious when these things happen".

"Sorry but what's curious?" Harry asked confused.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"'Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered and Uncle Vernon looked furious at Mr. Ollivander.

"Honestly" he bellowed out "are you trying to ruddy scare him or something! Are you trying to make sure the poor boy scared before he even gets to school! Some ruddy nerve you have got pal!"

What uncle Vernon just said was more than enough to silence Mr. Ollivander and Harry paid 7 Gold Galleons for his wand and they exited. Harry thought that Mr. Ollivander should feel lucky-people who was on the opposite side of Uncle Vernon's temper rarely get out unharmed.

Hagrid then gave Uncle Vernon Harry's ticket for his train to Hogwarts on September 1st and then Harry and Uncle Vernon left to go home back to Surrey.

On the way home Harry told Uncle Vernon of the boy he met while being fitted.

"Seems like a nice boy" Uncle Vernon said "he could be your friend at school!"

Harry spent his last week reading his school books in his room keeping his new owl for company who he decided to call Hedwig a name he found in a History of Magic and she flew in and out of the window as she pleased. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia treated Harry the same however Dudley was scared of Harry for a while but after 3 days got over the fear he got from learning that Harry was a Wizard and started being nice and playing with him again.

On the morning of September 1st the Dursleys and Harry got in the car and drove to the train station.

When they got out Harry got out his ticket and it said-to his confusion-Platform 9 ¾.

"Ruddy idiot must have forgotten to tell us how to get on!" Uncle Vernon said fuming.

They soon saw a teenage red haired boy by the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. They saw on his cart were a trunk similar to what Harry had on his and even an owl in a cage.

Curiously they went up to him. "Hogwarts too?" the boy said and Harry nodded.

"Percy Weasley" the boy said introducing himself "I am just waiting here for my mum and my brothers! I said I would wait for them while my mum is telling of the Twins about something they did!"

"We do not really know how to-" Uncle Vernon started.

"How to get on the platform? 1st time are you?" Percy said and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry while driving your car go straight for the barrier between Platform 9 and 10! Best to give it a run if you are scared and don't worry about crashing!"

Percy felt good for helping someone out but he of course did not know by telling them that he was ruining the plan made by his parents and Dumbledore. His mum was supposed to come and be the one to tell Harry how to get on the platform in the 1st step of making sure the Weasleys had Harry's trust.

Harry did what Percy said and walked up to the barrier and suddenly fazed through with the Dursleys behind him and saw a sigh at the station which said "Platform 9 ¾" He had done it.

They had walked to the compartment to put Harry's trunk in listening to a stout boy telling an old woman he lost his toad and some boys asking a boy called Lee to let them take a look at something.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon was going to help Harry put his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the compartment when somebody beat them to it.

"Need a hand?" Harry heard a familiar voice and turned around to see a boy from behind helping him put his stuff in the compartment. Harry immediately recognized him as the boy he met while being fitted.

"Nice to meet you again Harry!" the boy said and Uncle Vernon guessed it was the boy Harry had told him about.

Harry took one final look at his smiling relatives before entering the train with the boy

They soon found themselves an empty compartment and sat down facing each other.

"By the way I never caught your name!" Harry said politely.

"Draco" the boy said "Draco Malfoy!"

"Nice to meet you Draco!" Harry said and Draco said "Likewise!"

Back at the Platform 9 ¾ after the Weasley family had gone through the platform.

Where could that Potter boy be?

Mrs. Weasley thought _I was supposed to be the one to show him through the platform!_

"Mother do you know what while I was waiting I helped a boy get through the barrier!" Percy told his mum "he had 2 muggle people who I supposed were his guardians or parents and another boy! I think the adults were muggles because they did not know how to get through the platform"

Mrs. Weasley had an unhappy thought enter her head and asked "what did the boy look like!"

"Skinny looking, black haired and I think I saw a faint scar behind his hair!" Percy explained.

Potter

Mrs. Weasley thought angrily _no worry this is just a small setback in the plan! We will have Ron be Potter's friend and get the Potter fortune at any cost!_

As Ron as getting on the train Mrs. Weasley making sure no one not even Percy and the Twins were listening whispered into his ear "remember the mission Dumbledore gave us!"

Ron nodded before entering.

Ron found the compartment Draco and Harry were in and Draco was finishing telling Harry about how someone tried to steal something from a Gringotts vault and somehow got away without anything stolen. (Harry began suspecting it was the same thing Hagrid took out of a vault on his birthday that the person tried to steal)

"Harry Potter are you?" Ron said to Harry and he nodded. "Let me introduce myself! I am Ron Weasley"

"I am Draco Malf-"

"I know all about the Malfoys! Pieces of slime they are! Can't trust them! Especially not this spoiled snob!"

It took Draco all the ounce of self control he had to stop himself from lunching out and punching Ron in the eye but he felt he was not worth it.

"Be friends with me Harry and I will guide you on whom to and not to trust!"

Ron extended his hand but Harry did not accept it. "I think I will decide who I can and can't trust on my own! Thank you for the offer though!"

Ron then huffed and stormed out. _Be patient Ron_ he was thinking in his head _when that fool Potter sees how untrustworthy that piece of slime Malfoy is when he is sorted into Slytherin he will join you and soon enough you will be enjoying his gold laughing on a beach surrounded by beautiful babes!_

"Draco thanks for giving me my advice about who is only after my fame!"

"No problem new pal!"

Soon entering the compartment was a girl with bushy brown hair who Harry thought was cute looking.

"Do you mind if I sit here! Everywhere else is full!"

"No problem" both Harry and Draco said at once. "My name is Hermione Granger!" she explained "my parents are muggle dentists! Bit of a shock for me and my parents when I got my letter! Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco said. Hermione looked scared probably hearing about Draco's family in the books she read and Draco quickly said "don't worry I do not share my family views that Muggle Borns are scum!"

Hermione felt reassured and Harry introduced himself.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Hermione said in surprise and Harry nodded his head and Hermione began telling them about all the books she bought which talked about Harry's defeat of Voldemort.

"I hope we can be friends when we arrive" Hermione said and Draco got out his list and ticked 2 off the list.

Also I promise the Dursleys, some of the Weasleys, maybe Neville, Draco and Dumbledore are the ones who I am planning on writing out of their character! Also I will explain why I chose Draco to be Ron's replacement in the end of next chapter!


	4. Sorting Hat

Chapter 4 - Sorting Hat

When the train arrived Hagrid had personally showed the new 1st Years to the Hogwarts castle which Harry thought looked magnificent.

At the gate of the castle the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall came to lead them in. Harry had the feeling she was not the teacher to cross. She had them line up in a straight line.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said greeting them "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. "

She then lead them to the huge great hall with the house tables where the 1st Years gaped at it surprised having never seen such a wonderful place.

Professor McGonagall lead them to stage where on top of a chair was an old hat with a mouth. It began to sing_,_

_'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

Mrs. McGonagall explained when she call their names they are to go onto the stage and try on the hat which will say which house it will place them.

"Abbot, Hannah" was 1st and the Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan" was next and the Hat again shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

'Boot, Terry!'

"RAVENCLAW!"

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see 2 twin red haired boys (why Harry suspected were brothers of Ron and Percy) catcalling."

"'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin from Draco but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

"'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Sometime later Hermione's name was called out and she ran to the hat eagerly and put it on for it to shout "Gryffindor".

Soon "Longbottom, Neville" was called out and the boy turned out to be the boy who Harry recognized saying he lost his toad. The boy was stout and the hat took a long time deciding. When it finally shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR,' Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'

Then Draco's name was called out and with crossed fingers went and put on the hat. It took half a minute before finally shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco smiled and went and joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table while most of the students and indeed some of the teachers looked shocked and puzzled at a Malfoy sorted in a house that wasn't Slytherin-Gryffindor no less.

As Harry turned his head to the back of the line he could see Ron Weasley giving a glare/smirk at Draco.

There were not a lot of people left. Soon finally:

'Potter, Harry!'

As Harry stepped forward whispers broke out.

'_Potter_, did she say?'

'_The _Harry Potter?'

As people were craning to take a good look at him Harry put on the hat.

"'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear.' Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?'

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_.

'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that —"

As the hat said that the words of advice Draco gave Harry at the outfitters echoed in his head "_If you are sorted in that house you should consider yourself a future dark lord!_"

As remembering that Harry kept muttering in head "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin" determined not to let the Hat put him there

"No? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was relieved to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin that he did not notice he got the loudest cheer yet. Percy the boy who helped him get on the Platform shook his hand vigorously and the red haired twins kept shouting "We got Potter! We Got Potter"

He soon joined Draco and Hermione at the table. There was an empty chair between them which Harry realized they were saving for him and soon he sat there.

"Congrats on not making Slytherin Draco" Harry said to him and Draco smiled and said "Now my idiot of a father will no doubt be even more angry!"

"The hat tried to put me in Slytherin!" Harry admitted to his 2 new friends "I had to keep say Not Slytherin so that he would not do that!"

"We would not think any less of you Harry if you did" Hermione reassured him.

"Besides" Draco said "the same for me! As soon as I put on the hat it tried to put me in Slytherin but I fight it and prevent it!"

Harry smiled at what his friends just said.

Harry then looked at the High table. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from a card he had gotten out of a Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts in the hall.

Harry though he did not know why had a peculiar feeling he was someone not to trust.

When it went down to the final 3 to be sorted Ron Weasley was the 2nd last and the hat barely touched his head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

Weasley then went to the table and shot a glare at Draco.

After the Sorting Ceremony was finished they began tucking in on the food on the tables. The Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick showed how he got his name.

Albus Dumbledore got up from his chair and began the start of term notices.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'"

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be" said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. 'It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least.'"

Then they sang the Hogwarts School song before they students went up to their dormitories.

Albus Dumbledore saw something which was suspicious to him: Harry talking to Draco in a friendly manner and scowling at Ron whenever Ron looked at him. If his plan were to work he would need Ron to befriend Harry. He would send Harry to his office soon enough so he can get that sorted.

Percy revealing himself as a prefect showed the new Gryffindor 1st years to the dormitory but not before an encounter with the school poltergeist Peeves. He showed them to a portrait of a fat lady and then said the house password "Caput Draconis" which had the portrait open like a door letting them in and they climbed the staircase reaching the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as they got their Ron Weasley turned to face Harry, Draco and Hermione.

"So Malfoy" he spat at Draco's direction "you thought if you became a Gryffindor you could fool Harry into being your servant! You really should be in Slytherin since it is the only house low enough for you!"

Draco glared at Ron and then turned to Harry "the offer I gave you on the train will always be valid Harry! Ditch Malfoy and the Mudblood and come with me!"

Harry remembered Draco telling him and Hermione on the train that Mudblood was a dirty word against muggle borns. Draco glared furiously at Ron and Ron extended his hand but Harry slapped it.

"you can give that offer to me all you want Weasley" Harry said glaring at Ron "but my answer is and always will be no!"

Even though Dudley usually protected him from bullies Harry could do a good job of standing up to bullies like Ron at times like when Dudley and his gang were pre occupied or when he was ill or had an appointment.

Harry then thought of something else to say and after half a minute thought of something "You are right Weasley one of us should have been in Slytherin"

Ron had a quick smile which quickly disappeared when Harry said "and that person is you Ron! You are the only slimy prick I see in this common room!"

Ron huffed and went away but not before saying "when you come to your senses Potter, let me know!"

Harry and Draco then high fived each other. Then Professor McGonagall came in and said "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you Mr. Potter!"

Harry confused followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room and to the corner of a corridor. Soon they came across an ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

They came across an office where Professor Dumbledore was sitting at a desk.

"Here he is Albus!"

"Thank you Minerva"

Professor McGonagall left as Harry came closer to the desk.

****

There is this chapter! I chose Draco as Harry's best friend because I want it to be like the friendship James and Sirius shared (which luv2danz correctly predicted). Next chapter will focus more on Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Also next chapter is what my loyal fans have been waiting for: Dumbledore discovering his plan is not working!


	5. Weasley & Dumbledore Meeting

Chapter 5 - Weasley Dumbledore Meeting

"Well hello there Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said to Harry and then he said hello back.

"I could not help but to notice you talking to Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes, he is my friend" Harry said with a glare.

"Well I must say I don't think you should be too friendly with him! I personally believe you should make friends with Mr. Ron Weasley..."

Harry becoming angry interrupted him and said "ditch a true friend for some idiot who is after my fame! I don't think so! Besides it is not up to the headmaster who the students should be friends and who they shouldn't be!"

Dumbledore was becoming confused. No one had ever talked back to him like that!

"I think you should get to know him Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said to him "and I think his family would be happy for you to come and stay at their house! They could be like your family..."

"Why would I need that prick Weasley's family?" Harry asked getting more angry at the minute "I already have a perfectly good family! My uncle, aunt and cousin!"

Dumbledore was shocked. Why would Harry call the Dursleys his family if they mistreated them.

"Do your aunt and uncle treat you well?" Dumbledore asked hoping this was not the case...

"Of course!" Harry shouted now truly mad at Dumbledore "Dudley is like my brother! Aunt and Uncle love me and treat me as well as they treat Dudley! In fact I think they do not think of me as their nephew but as another son!"

Dumbledore had trouble processing this information. "You may go!" he said.

"Thank you Professor!" Harry said before leaving.

"Think of what I just said..."

"Don't count on it!"

As Harry left to go back to the Gryffindor common room Dumbledore stood there shocked. The Dursleys had treated him well! His plan had counted on Harry being mistreated. He was so sure the Dursleys would mistreat him.

His face showed anger, shock, confusion and disappointment all in one.

He was arrogant and sure that Harry would be mistreated that he did not even monitor the Dursleys when Harry was there to make sure he was being mistreated, just to make sure he was still there.

If he had caught onto this earlier he could at least have put a spell on the Dursley forcing them to abuse and mistreat Harry. Now it would be too late as Harry would automatically see the change in the Dursleys behavior and would send an owl to the Ministry asking for someone to check them for curses.

Albus decided to keep calm. Things can still...no things WILL go as according to plan. He just have the work harder to gain control of Harry.

"I may need to get a meeting with the Weasleys tomorrow!"

The next day after classes Albus Dumbledore had summoned to his office for a meeting Ron Weasley, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and their daughter Ginny. The 5 people in that meeting were the only 5 people in the entire world to know about Albus's plans for Harry.

"Thank you for coming!" Dumbledore said starting the meeting.

"What is this meeting about Albus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"About the plans for Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said in a serious voice "I have recently learned that Potter was not abused and mistreated by his relatives as planned!"

Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shared confused looks as Mr. Weasley tried his best to hide a small smile.

"Will we still be able to control him and get his fortune?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes we will" Dumbledore said "but we will have to try harder for the plan to work! Also it has come to my attention that Ron has yet to befriend Potter!"

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley turned their heads to Ron who sank into his seat.

"I-I-I am trying as hard as I can" Ron said nervously "that Malfoy boy and that Mudblood Granger are making it too hard!"

"We need you to befriend the boy!" Dumbledore said getting mad "if you and he become friends he can come over to your home the Burrow so you can be his surrogate family making it easier for us to manipulate him and get his fortune!"

"What about Malfoy and Granger!" Ron asked.

"I shall think of something for Mr. Malfoy! As for that Mudblood if she and Harry become closer they might fall in love failing any chance of Ginny competing her mission for the plan! So you must steal Granger away!" Dumbledore said sharply.

"Using my natural charms?" Ron asked smugly.

"NO NOT USING YOUR NONEXISTENCE NATURAL CHARMS!" Dumbledore practically shouted "I shall have Professor Snape make up some love potions! As long as we work extra hard to control Potter, no more unexpected surprises happen and that Snape hates Potter as I believe he will the plan will still work!"

The Weasleys except for Arthur nodded and on his perch Fawkes the phoenix began questioning his loyalty to Dumbledore.

Meanwhile Professor Snape was in his office. He was looking forward to his 1st potions lesson with Lily's son Harry. He had never forgiven himself for calling Lily the word "Mudblood" when they children. He had made peace with the Potters before they died. He wanted to hate Harry like Dumbledore wanted him to but as he saw Harry at the great hall with his green eyes-Lily's eyes he knew he would never bring himself to hate or dislike anyone with those eyes he liked so much. During the decade in which Harry was being raised by the Dursleys Snape learned of Dumbledore's plan from an anonymous source (Arthur Weasley) to manipulate and control Harry and vowed to do anything to prevent Dumbledore from succeeding.

On the morning in the great hall where that lesson will take place later Harry, Draco and Hermione were eating together.

"We got double potions with the Slytherins later!" Hermione was telling them checking her timetable "they say the potions master Professor Snape favors the Slytherins! We will be table to see if it is true!"

"Wish McGonagall favored us!" Harry said.

"Don't we all Harry!" Draco said gloomy.

Harry then picked up the letter Hedwig had dropped for him and opened it up.

__

Dear Harry,

Nice to hear about your magic school! Ever since both you and Dudley left for your boarding schools Petunia has been worried about you both! We are both looking forward to seeing you both back for the Summer Holidays!

Love,

Uncle Vernon

Harry smiled and looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet newspaper that was next to his letter.

****

Ministry employee Arrested!

Senior-Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge has been arrested for stealing Ministry funds. The Ministry has also gotten word that she had been sending Dementors to the muggle neighborhood. Each muggle witness has had their memories modified and after receiving this information Miss Umbridge was immediately fired and arrested. In her trial she was found guilty and sentenced to Azkaban for 15 years. Miss Umbridge tried to pass anti muggle born and anti half-breed laws which were immediately scrapped when she was arrested.

"Horrid woman" Harry said "glad I will never have to meet her!"

Later that day the Golden Trio walked to the Dungeons for their 1st Potions lesson.


	6. The Potions Master

Chapter 6 - The Potions Master

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were the first ones in the Potions classroom. Since they didn't know what Professor Snape would truly be like, they chose seats at a table in the middle row. The rest of the class slowly filed in with Ron Weasley being the last one in. He still had remnants of his lunch on his robe. He chose a table right next to the trio, sharing it with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Oi, Potter, have you given anymore thought to dropping the Slytherin and mudblood?" Ron said.

"No, Weasley, and I don't care to. You, with your bad attitude, can stuff yourself," Harry shot back.

Before Ron could make a comeback the dungeon door burst open, revealing Professor Snape. He stalked in the room and his robes billowed behind him. Once he reached the front, he took the attendance roster and started taking role.

When he got to Harry's name he paused and said, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter- our new _celebrity_."

Ron and his goonies, Seamus and Dean, started sniggering behind their hands. Snape finished calling roll and then he began his speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" (Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Ch.8).

"Weasley!" barked Snape. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, Professor."

"Let's try this again. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, Professor."

"Hmm… did you not open your books before you came, Weasley?"

During this, Draco, who had told Harry and Hermione about Snape being his godfather, Harry, and Hermione were shaking with laughter at the weasel's predicament.

"Last chance, Weasley. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, why are you picking on me, you greasy git?"

The entire class went silent at Ronald's last statement. They were all waiting for the harsh punishment that was sure to come.

"Weasley, detention, 7 o'clock, here, don't be late. Also twenty points from Gryffindor. For your information, Weasley, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for asphodel and wormwood, they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Lastly, in regards to monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Snape started them on their potion and then spent the next forty-five minutes breathing down all of their necks. While he was stalking in between the tables, Snape was pleased that Harry, Draco, and Hermione all had perfect potions. He knew that Lily's son had a lot of potential and was pleased to see it proven accurate. Snape pondered a little longer and then decided to keep Harry, Hermione, and Draco after class. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to do it.

"Time's up," Snape called out, "please bring a sample of your potion to the front."

He noted as the samples were brought up, that only the Trio's were perfect. Here was his golden opportunity.

"Potter, Malfoy, and Granger, remain behind to get an alternative assignment; the rest of you need to write a foot of parchment on why your potion was not perfect. The class all groaned and hurried out. Ron started to make a comment, but changed his mind (I know, I know, what mind?) and dashed out of the class. The Trio was worried, why would he keep them after if they had a perfect potion and hadn't acted out.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. I know I came across as harsh today, but in actuality I'm not. I just had to be fair. Also, don't worry about the points the walking carrot lost, you three have negated that and added forty points. However, don't tell anyone. I'm not the greasy bat of the dungeons for nothing, you know. Any questions?"

"Why are you being nice?" Harry asked timidly.

"Simple, I don't want to see the three of you harmed. The "greasy git" you saw earlier was just an act for Dumbledore. Also, Harry, you should be aware that soon I will most likely have to make a love potion for you and Ms. Granger for Dumbledore. However, I don't want you to worry about it."

"Why not?"

"I intend to give you the antidote before I give him the love potion. He will most likely try to put it in your food, so you are to keep the antidote on your person at all times. Any time you feel that you have been poisoned in some other manner, come talk to me quickly. Now, as to your alternate assignment. I want each of you to pick a different potion and to research it and its countermeasures, if any. You will write a foot of parchment based from your research. Now, off with you, I know you three want to go to Hagrid's."

The Trio started to make their way to the door. Just as they reached it, they heard Snape loudly say, "Oh, and congratulations, Draco for being in Gryffindor. I hope you stick it to your father in your next letter."

The Trio all laughed at that and exited the classroom. They agreed to take their things back to the tower before they went to see Hagrid. Fifteen minutes later, they were knocking on Hagrid's door. They heard Hagrid's voice ring out saying, "Back, Fang - back."

He opened the door, while struggling to keep a hold of the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yerselves at home, said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded to Draco and started licking his ears. It appeared that Fang was not as fierce as he looked, like Hagrid.

The Trio then started telling Hagrid all about their day. They concluded with their potions class, but left out the part where Snape said he was nice and his mean persona was just a ruse to keep suspicion from Dumbledore. Harry started looking around Hagrid's hut, while Draco and Hermione were discussing their favorite classes with Hagrid. He saw a piece of the newspaper lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet:_

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid seemed nervous after that and wouldn't talk about it and he offered Harry another rock-cake, without meeting his eyes.

On the way back to the castle for dinner, the Trio pondered on what they learned that day. Harry focused on Snape and Hagrid's reaction. Draco also was pondering about his godfather. Hermione had everything running through her head, so she wasn't focused on any one thing. One thought did stick in all of their minds: why does it seem everything is happening to us?

(A/N I know the length is not the norm for what cornholio4 wrote, but I am in high school and dealing with a lot of homework. Also I intend to take this chapter by chapter, at least until Chamber of Secrets. Hope you stick with me until then.)

Riddle Potter 23


	7. Halloween

Chapter 7 - Halloween

The Golden Trio had an excellent October. They had managed to get the Weasel into trouble when he challenged Harry to a duel. McGonagall had caught him, and rather than taking off points, gave him a month's detention cleaning the castle manually.

In their flying lesson, they once again had an altercation with the Weasel. He had taken Neville's Remembrall and got on his broomstick. Harry caught it in a fifty-foot nose dive and came up without a scratch on him. Instead of punishing him, McGonagall took him to see Oliver Wood. She then tasked him to be the new Gryffindor seeker, stating that what Harry accomplished, hardly Charlie Weasley could have done.

Now, it was Halloween, a day Harry had not been looking forward to. Draco and Hermione could sense something was wrong and didn't know how to comfort him. They went to breakfast and were confronted by the Rusty Trio.

"Why so glum, Potter?"

"Shove off, Weasley."

"Oh, how forgetful of me, today's the day your parents died. Such a pity. Maybe they died to get away from you. Cowards."

Just as Harry was about to lunge at the Weasel for his comments, Professor Snape came up behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly refrain from talking about two of the Wizarding World's most valued heroes. They died offering their son protection and he defeated the Dark Lord."

"So? Free speech reigns supreme."

"Not where those insults are concerned. Detention tomorrow cleaning the castle with Mr. Filch. Manually."

"You can't do that, you greasy git."

"You will find that I can. Also, ten points for your language, Weasley."

The Rusty Trio walked off in a huff. Snape smirked at the Golden Trio. They knew he enjoyed that and would take any chance he got to do it again. He walked to the head table and sat down.

"Harry, I'm sorry I forgot what day it is."

"Me too, mate."

"Don't worry about it guys. Every year I feel like this and my aunt and uncle try to do what they can, but they know they are a poor substitute for my mum and dad."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Nah. I just hope for a normal Halloween. In the past, something has always happened and I'm afraid that something will this year too."

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't let anything happen."

"Thanks, Mione."

"You're welcome, hey, what did you call me?"

"Mione. Your name sounds to long, but Mione sounds perfectly harmonious."

"Fine, but only you and Draco can call me that."

"Deal."

The Trio finished their breakfast and went to their morning classes. Thankfully, the Rusty Trio didn't try anything else. However, that all changed the moment that Charms started.

"Today we will be working on the levitation charm. Now, everyone wands out. Remember the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, the swish-and-flick. Also, remember; enunciate clearly, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Off you go," Flitwick said in his usual cheery voice.

The class began to work and naturally, the Golden Trio got it immediately. Harry and Draco had been paired together and they helped each other to get it. Hermione hadn't been so lucky and was paired with the carrot-head. She was attempting to help him and he kept snubbing her. Everyone was getting tired of hearing the Weasel say those things and so were grateful when the class was over.

As the class walked in the courtyard to head for the Halloween feast, they overheard the Rusty Trio talking about Hermione.

"It's 'leviosa,' not 'leviosar,' honestly she's a nightmare," the Weasel said loudly.

Unfortunately, the Golden Trio was walking right behind their Rusty counterparts and Hermione heard what Ron said. She ran off before either Harry or Draco could stop her. The Rusty Trio just laughed and walked away. Harry and Draco thought of going after them, but went to check on Hermione. They found her in the girl's bathroom and shocked the other girls out.

"Hermione, please come out."

"No. Maybe the Weasel is right and I am a nightmare."

"Well, if the Weasel is right, which I know he's not, then you are our nightmare. Draco and I care about you. Please, don't shut us out, Mione."

"Yeah, Hermione, everything Harry says is the truth. We are your friends and we care about you. Ignore the evil Weasel."

"Thanks guys," Hermione said as she came out of the stall. She then went to the sink and rinsed off her face. Then, she hugged Harry and Draco for all she was worth.

"What would I do without you two?"

"Suffer endlessly, no doubt," Harry teased.

"Come on, let's go to the feast."

The Golden Trio then headed out of the bathroom and went in the direction of the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to them, Professor Quirrell had given a warning that a troll was in the dungeons, and Dumbledore had sent the students back to their dormitories, while the staff dealt with the troll. They were on the second floor when they all smelt a horrid stench. Hermione then spotted the troll.

"What are we going to do? The troll is blocking our way," she whispered.

"Well, we could fight it," Draco suggested.

"With what?"

"I don't know it was just a suggestion."

"Well, we could try to knock it out with its club. One of us could levitate it and then drop it on the troll's head," Harry said.

"That could work," Hermione agreed.

They all agreed Hermione should be the one to do it since she had gotten the charm the fastest. So she cast the spell and the club levitated into the air. The club hovered for a moment, while the troll looked around dumbfounded for its weapon. The club then dropped and with a loud crash, which the Trio knew would attract the teachers, the troll collapsed to the floor.

The Trio relieved that they had dealt with the troll started heading for the Great Hall, but were stopped by Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Dumbledore.

"Explain yourselves," McGonagall stated hotly.

"What happened was this," Harry started, "during our Charms lesson, the one right before the feast, Ronald Weasley deemed it fit to snub Hermione any way he could. Then as we were heading towards the feast, he started insulting her; this caused Hermione to seek refuge in a bathroom. We as her concerned friends went after her, and I know we shouldn't have been in the girls' toilet, but we wanted to make sure she was alright. We managed to get her to come out, and were on our way to the feast, when we came across the troll. Seeing as how it hadn't seen us and we didn't know to go anywhere else, because no announcement was made over the intercom, we decided to try and stop it. We collaborated on a plan and decided to knock it out with a levitation charm. As you can see our plan was effective."

"Well, seeing as how you didn't know about the troll at the time and did effectively knock it out, we won't give detentions or take points. In fact, ten points each to Gryffindor for stopping a threat, even if it was by sheer dumb luck," McGonagall said.

"Yes, that seems fair," Dumbledore said forlornly. It almost seemed as if he had wanted something bad to happen.

"You three may go back to your dormitories, each is being provided with a feast. Go on."

The Golden Trio hurried back to Gryffindor Tower lest they get there and find that the Weasel had eaten all of the food. However, when they got in, Dumbledore came over the intercom and told what had happened. Naturally, the tower started to celebrate their classmates' victory.

The celebration was interrupted near its end by the confrontation of the Golden Trio by the Rusty Trio.

"Of course, famous Harry Potter would naturally be the one to slay the troll," Ron declared sarcastically.

"Leave him alone, Ronniekins," the Twins came up behind and said.

"Why should I?" Ron asked.

"Because Ronniekins, do you really want to mess with someone who took down a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale?"

Ron just growled and he and his cronies stalked away. The Golden Trio thanked the Twins and proceed up to their dormitories. Before they got to their respective dorms, Hermione gave Harry and Draco a peck on the cheek.

"Seemed like yours last longer, mate, maybe Hermione has a crush on you," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry dreamily replied not really hearing what Draco said.

Draco just laughed. He and Harry although bombarded for information, didn't say anything and went to bed. Across the way, their best friend was faced with the same encounter and did the same thing. Little did they know what awaited them the next day for the quidditch match.

(A/N Thanks to cornholio4 for the "Rusty Trio." Also I'm sorry I didn't have this up in time for Halloween, but with school projects and tests and the fact that Calliope, my muse, dislikes me, I have had trouble getting this out. Hopefully the quidditch match will be up next weekend. Thanks to all who read and review. I also hope to get a new chap. Up for 'Struggles' so wish me luck.)

Riddle Potter 23


	8. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 8 - The Quidditch Match

Harry had been having a really weird nightmare. In it, he was wearing Quirrell's turban and there was a strange high-pitched voice coming from it telling him he had to go to Slytherin. He struggled to get the turban off and when he did, he saw a blinding flash of green light and shouted out as he awoke.

"AHH!" he shouted as he fell of his bed.

"What is it?" Draco inquired tiredly since he had been awoken by Harry's shout.

"I don't know… just a nightmare, I guess."

"Well, did it have any good parts? Like, oh, I don't know, a certain brown-eyed girl who is our best friend?"

"No. What time is it anyway?"

"Well, my watch says 7:30. How about we get some breakfast before the rush and then you relax before the match?"

"Alright."

The two got dressed quickly and hurried down to the common room. There they found Hermione waiting for them reading their potions text, for what they thought was the hundredth time.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted.

"Hello, Harry, Draco. Breakfast?"

"Yep."

The Golden Trio headed down to the Great Hall and were eagerly awaiting the post. The day before Draco had sent off a letter to his father telling him he had gotten into Gryffindor. They were waiting to see what dear old Lucy had to say about his darling heir. It turned out that they didn't have long to wait. The owls came swooping in and Draco caught sight of his eagle owl and it dropped a letter in front of him.

"Aw, I was expecting a howler. Darn, guess I owe you a galleon Harry," Draco stated.

"Hah. Don't bet a Potter, Malfoy. You should know better."

"Well, let's see what the damage is, shall we?"

__

Dear Draco,

I know you were expecting your father to write you a howler, but I convinced him to let me deal with you instead. He broke most of his precious Dark artifacts, he was so angry. But not I. First let me say this, I am proud of you. As far as my family is concerned, you are the second Gryffindor in the lot. Well, I should say third, since your cousin was also put into Gryffindor this year. You may wonder who that is, well, it's Harry Potter. I am glad you two have gotten to know each other and hope that one day your father will understand. Not likely though. Your father wanted to disown you, but I reminded him that you are in line to inherit the Black fortune, as long as I am married to your father. Of course, I failed to mention that Harry was in line before you, so don't worry. Congratulations on making Gryffindor, son. We will talk again soon.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

P.S. I wouldn't come home for Christmas, though. We will figure something out for that. Oh, and do say hello to Severus won't you?

"Well, at least this gives me reason to do something else for Christmas."

"You could come home with me, Draco, and see how the Dursleys celebrate Christmas."

"Really, Harry?"

"Yeah. Then you could learn some Muggle phrases your dad won't know and it will stick it to him."

"Sounds great. Would your aunt and uncle mind though?"

"Most likely not. You know, I will owl them later today and see if you can come."

"Excellent."

"You know, Harry, it's getting close to time for the match, you should go out and get ready," Hermione stated.

"Your right. Why don't we walk on out there, so that you two can get good seats?"

"Alright."

The Golden Trio started to head out, but were stopped by their Rusty counterparts.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here boys? Potty, a Ferret, and a Mudblood."

"Shove off, Weasley or we will be late to the match. Wouldn't want Gryffindor to be in last place for the Quidditch cup since you injured their seeker, now would you?"

"I'll do as I please, Potty."

The Rusty Trio heads off for the stands, while the Golden Trio has a last minute meeting.

"We are going to have to deal with them at some point, their insults are going to far."

"We'll discuss this after the game. If I worry about it right now, then I won't be able to concentrate on beating Slytherin."

"Alright."

The Trio broke from their huddle and went in their respective directions. Harry to the Gryffindor locker room and Hermione and Draco to the Gryffindor stands.

"He will be okay, won't he Draco?"

"Harry will be fine, Mione. He's a natural on a broom and I don't think anything will happen during a little game of Quidditch. Why are you so worried about him?"

"Well, he is one of my best friends and I- I care about him, more than a friend."

"Do I detect wedding bells in your future, Ms. Granger?"

"Quit joking. I'm twelve and yet I have a crush."

"Seems to me, that that is normal for our age."

"Humph. Oh, look, the match is starting."

Madame Hooch had just given her pre-match warning to both sides for a clean game. The chances of that happening though were slim to none, since it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Madame Hooch released the quaffle and the game began.

Several fouls from the Slytherins later, which were all picked up, Harry's broom started to buck uncontrollably. At first, everyone blamed Marcus Flint, that was until Hermione spotted Quirrell and Snape both casting a spell, which she knew about, because she had read all about them.

"Draco," she asked handing him the binoculars, "which do you think is casting the spell on Harry's broom, Quirrell or Snape?"

"My bet is it's Quirrell. After all, why would my godfather when we are all civil and he likes Harry. Come on, we need to go tell McGonagall."

"How about we just go ask Snape?"

"OK."

The two started to make their way to the teachers stands. Of course, their way was blocked by the members of the Rusty Trio.

"Going somewhere, Mudblood?" Ron said as he leered at her, almost as if she was a piece of meat.

"Yes, I just remembered that I needed to ask Professor McGonagall about the Transfiguration homework."

"Well, we don't feel like letting you and the Ferret pass, now do we boys?"

"No," Seamus and Dean said in unison.

"Not fighting I hope, boys," Hagrid said as he came up behind them.

"Nope. Of course we wouldn't be fighting…" Ron hastily replied.

"Well, if you'll excuse Draco and I, we really must be asking Professor McGonagall my question before I forget it."

"Why don't you, Draco, and Harry come round to my but after the game for tea?"

"Thanks, Hagrid, we will."

Hermione and Draco made it to the teachers stands with no further interruptions. They made a beeline for Snape, but were cut off by Quirrell all of a sudden. He flew out of the stands and headed off to only he knew where. Both Hermione and Draco quickly caught sight of Harry going into a dive, neck and neck with Terrence Higgs, but he at least seemed to be in control of his broom. Suddenly Higgs pulled out of the dive, but Harry straightened his broom and still flew right behind the snitch. However, he did lose his footing and as he stood up, it looked as if he was going to be sick. When it did look as if he was going to throw up, all that came out was the snitch. Gryffindor suddenly started cheering and soon all but Slytherin had joined in. Hermione and Draco knew that Harry would be a little bit getting out of the locker rooms, so they motioned to Snape that they needed to talk to him. He led them to an area below the teachers stands where they wouldn't be noticed.

"What is it?"

"Was it Quirrell who was casting the spell on Harry or you?" Hermione asked.

"Quirrell. I was muttering a counter-curse, which you can see was effective, or something else drove him off."

"Hmm… I don't know, but we do need to keep a closer eye on him. Why did Dumbledore hire him, if he is attempting to kill Harry?"

"Dumbledore," Snape began, "is hoping to draw the Dark Lord out by means of the Philosopher's Stone being in the castle. My guess is that he believes that Quirrell has some connection to the Dark Lord."

"But why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Snape replied.

"So, Uncle Severus, what do we do about it?"

"Nothing for right now since we have no definitive proof. I suggest that you two inform Harry about the situation and inconspicuously observe him as much as you can. Inform either myself or Professor McGonagall. I shall apprise her of the situation later. Go on. The pitch is clearing of now."

"See you later, Professor," Hermione and Draco said.

They wandered down to the Gryffindor locker rooms, where only Harry was left.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We'll tell you on the way to Hagrid's for tea," Hermione said.

"OK."

So the Golden Trio walked to Hagrid's with Hermione and Draco telling Harry how it was Quirrell who was jinxing the broom and that Snape saved him. They also told him about Snape's orders and so they agreed to decide how to go about it later. The Trio came to Hagrid's hut and just as they got up to the door, they heard a loud barking, which they knew was Fang.

"Back you silly beast," they heard Hagrid shout as he struggled to open the door.

"Hey you three."

"Hello, Hagrid," the three said in perfect harmony.

"Come in and relax, the tea will just be another minute."

"Hagrid, have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Hagrid dropped the tea pot at her question.

"How do you know about what Fluffy is guarding?"

"Fluffy, what's a Fluffy?"

"He's mine, a Cerberus. I got him off an Irish fellow I met in the pub last year, and then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the Stone, which begs the question again as to how do you know about it?"

"Well, we got to reading about Nicholas Flamel because we are interested in Alchemy, but we never thought that the Stone was actually real," Hermione worded her answer carefully, so as not to give Snape away.

"Fine then, you three don't need to be worrying about the Stone. It's well protected by the other teachers. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell and even Dumbledore have added protections. So don't you worry your little heads about it."

"The teachers have added protections? Hmm…" Hermione mused aloud as she and Harry and Draco started to gather their things to go back to the castle.

Hagrid looked furious with himself for throwing even more gas on the fire.

(A/N Sorry about the long wait, but I've had projects and essays that needed to be done for school. Also, my computer died and luckily I was able to get everything back on it. Just taught me to back up my files. Again, I went through the chapter meticulously, since I don't have a beta, but oh well. I hope to get the Christmas Chapter out before Christmas, hopefully by the end of the week, but no promises. Hope this chapter is satisfactory.)

Riddle Potter 23


	9. Christmas

Chapter 9 - Christmas

Ever since the Quidditch match the Rusty Trio aka the 3 stooges Ron, Dean and Seamus tried to tell the other Gryffindors, Harry was a poor addition to the House Team but no one was listening to

them. They tried to go back to insulting Harry's family but every time they tried they were caught by Professor Snape earning them even more detentions where they had to manually clean the castle.

Several days later Harry had received a reply from Uncle Vernon from when he asked if he and Draco could come home for Christmas. He opened it eagerly:

_Dear Harry,_

_Any friend of yours is welcome in my house any time. Truth be told that Aunt Petunia was a little worried. Dudley will be coming over as well for the holidays but Petunia said she would stab herself with a knife if she did not have both her son and nephew home for Christmas. I was about to write this letter asking you to stay over when Hedwig came with your letter. Of course Draco can come over. From what you told me I don't think he is very welcome home. Looking forward to seeing you both._

_Uncle Vernon_

"You can come over" Harry said to Draco who was sitting next to him at the table who smiled.

Hermione said to both of them that she was planning on spending her holidays with her family but she will be looking forward to seeing them both after the holidays.

Albus Dumbledore on the few days until the Christmas holidays was mad as well as he was slowly losing control of his "weapon". First, he found out his pet Death Eater Snape was picking on Ron more

than he was on Potter and his friends. Second he tried to access Harry's vault at Gringotts only to be denied any access at all by the Goblins, they had confiscated his keys to the vaults saying he had

no right to possess them and said they will go back to Harry on his next visit, and the same went for the Weasley family. So until Harry marries Ginny, they would not be able to touch even a Knut of

the Potter fortune. Not only that but he tried to create a marriage contract with the Weasleys between Harry and Ginny. The Goblins tore the contract into pieces (marriage contracts had to be

accepted by Gringotts in order for them to be legal and official). They said Harry was already in a marriage contract with Hermione Granger (Lily Potter and Hermione's mum were friends in primary

school). Since the contract was in the Potter Family Vault, he would not be able to check it to see if there are any loopholes he can use. The goblins even laughed in his face when he outright

demanded a copy immediately.

So he had to pray that Harry never finds the contract inside his vault. On the day before the holidays after classes Dumbledore called Ron to his office.

"You idiot!" Dumbledore was shouting at Ron (who sank into his seat) one hundred percent furious at him, "I told you to befriend the boy! How is insulting both him and his Mudblood mother

befriending him?"

Ron sank even further into his seat as he said, "I'll fix my mistake. I promise!"

"I don't even need you for the plan," Dumbledore shouted at him, "All I really need is Ginny to come next year, but I'll tell you what! I will give you ONE more chance! But if you are not friends with

Potter by the end of the school year, you can forget about any share of the Potter fortune, you can forget ever holding a Prefect or Head Boy badge, you can forget me trying to reason with Snape

about giving you punishments and you can bloody well forget me fixing the marks to your end of year exams! Perhaps you will learn your lesson when you are in the same year group as your sister!"

Ron nodded understandingly and exited the office.

"Maybe Potter's father's invisibility cloak can help him," Dumbledore thought.

Then Snape entered the office.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Snape asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"It has come to my attention that you had been picking on Mr. Weasley than you are Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Albus, I try to pick on Potter, but I am too busy dealing with Weasley. He is the rudest Gryffindor I have ever taught in my class always insulting me and the other students. Plus since Potter is

always working with my godson, I am not as able to pick on him as much as you want me to."

"Just please work on it!" Dumbledore said and Snape nodded before leaving.

Snape then went back to his classroom in the dungeons.

"How are you doing Snivellus?" he heard a voice say as he sat down on his desk.

He then sighed and said, "Lily can you please tell your husband to stop doing that?" On the dungeon wall was the portrait of Lily and James Potter. They had been in the Dungeons at Hogwarts

unbeknownst to all the other portraits at Hogwarts. Even the students and faculty (especially Dumbledore) didn't know, just so they do not get chased by students and even Ministry employees

wanting to know what happened at that particular Halloween. Severus had on Halloween a year go, picked them up so as for them to be ready when Harry came to Hogwarts. Their spirits had been

endowed into their portrait when they died, so it was the real James and Lily Potter.

"Glad to see you being nice to our son and his friends despite your bias to your own house," Lily said smiling at her old friend.

"I really do not want to treat Slytherin any differently than the other houses," Snape said, "but Dumbledore told me to do it saying it would do well to his plan if I was an unfair tormentor to him."

"Why can't McGonagall favor her house as much as you do?" James asked angrily.

"But she does James," Snape said to the portrait-spirit's confusion, "she does show favoritism to her Lions, since she gives them more homework than the other houses."

Lily laughed while James just huffed.

"You want to spend time at your sister's house for the holidays?" Snape said and the portrait-spirits nodded.

"All right, I will send you early in the morning."

"I can't wait to see the young man my son has grown into," Lily said, "though I can imagine their reaction when we show up on Christmas day."

James said, "Harry and Malfoy's kid remind me of me and Sirius when we were kids! I wonder if I can convince them to reform to reform the Marauders with the Weasley Twins..."

"You do that James," Snape snarled "and I will personally make sure you are exorcised from the portrait!"

Lily laughed while James just huffed and muttered under his breath something which sounded like "spoilsport."

"Speaking of Sirius," Snape said "I think I know where Pettigrew is."

"Where?" both Potters inquired urgently.

"I believe he is the pet of that Weasley boy who I keep giving detentions to practically every time I see him," Snape said, "but I don't think I can act until I am perfectly sure. Plus he might try and

escape if we are not careful. But if we caught him we could get Sirius cleared of the charges and sent free. Maybe if Dumbledork could hire Remus we can concoct a plan!"

Then the Potters nodded and James said. "One more thing I hear Harry almost got injured in the Quidditch game. Is he okay?"

"Perfectly," Severus said, "I think Quirrell jinxed his broom. He might be after the Stone, I told Dumbledork hiding the stone here was a dumb idea but he refused to listen! Just in case he tries it again I

am trying to see I can be the referee for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match."

"Will you stay with Harry after this?"

"Yes, but we will still come to visit, and I'm sure Harry would bring us. So don't worry, Sev, you'll get wrinkles."

"Yeah, Snivellus, you'll get wrinkles."

"It's my job to worry. Anyway, on with the motley that is my next class. See you two later."

"Bye, Sev" and "See you, Snivellus" could be heard as he moved out of his quarters and stalked to the potions classroom.

~HPID~

A day later, Harry and Draco had gone to the train to go back to the muggle world. They were greeted by the three smiling Dursleys. In back of the car, Dudley playfully berated Draco for stealing his

cousin away from him.

When they arrived Harry helped Draco put his stuff into his room and Draco himself set out his sleeping bag.

On Christmas morning, Vernon and Petunia were getting ready to call the boys, to their shock the portrait of Lily and James suddenly appeared on their wall.

"Hello Petunia, long time no see," Lily said.

Petunia gave a loud scream which woke up all 3 boys and they came rushing down.

"Are you alright?" both Harry and Dudley asked and they turned to see the portrait.

"Hello Harry," both Potters said smiling at their son.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked stuttered.

~HPID~

Back in Hogwarts castle Ron, Dean and Seamus woke up in their dorm together.

Going through his presents Ron opened one up to find the annual Weasley sweater from his mother.

"I hate maroon," he muttered and saw he got some presents from Harry. "Potter must have finally come to his senses," he said happily, but all happy thoughts vanished when he saw what he had

sent him. It was a book of manners, a box of sweets at least 10 years past their expiration date, a stocking full of coal and a battery.

"Very funny Potter," he muttered angrily deciding to send the battery to his dad. He then found a parcel with a note tied to it. He quickly read it:

_Dear Ron,_

_This rightfully belongs to Harry Potter, but I think you deserve it more._

_A friend_

"Awesome," Ron said. Being stupid without opening it the trio took it down to the common room so he could gloat about having something Potter doesn't.

When they entered the Common Room he saw Fred & George (wearing each other's jumpers) and Percy.

"What is that?" Percy asked. He read the note and took the parcel from him.

"Hey!" Ron said trying to protest when Percy cut him off, "This does not belong to you Ronald, I am sending this straight to the person it belongs to."

"For shame Ronald-"

"-For accepting something which is not yours to accept-"

"-we are disappointed in you" Fred & George said finishing each other's sentences. Ron muttered angrily about Potter getting everything.

Percy took the parcel and wrote a note to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Someone tried to send this to my brother Ronald. It said it rightfully belongs to you. Since it is my duty as a prefect to make sure stolen property gets sent to the person it rightfully belongs to, I am returning it to you._  
_Yours sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_  
_Hogwarts School prefect_

_P.S. I got a letter from my mum saying she plans on inviting you to our house for the summer, for your convenience please do not accept since I do not think you will want to deal with my brother Ronald for the summer. Also my sister Ginny actually has a huge crush on the Boy-Who lived due to the stories Mum read her before bedtime and I think she could become a stalker._  
_He then gave the parcel to Hermes and told him to deliver it to Harry's house._

_~HPID~_

Soon everyone in the Dursley house had managed to calm down from seeing the portrait-spirits of Harry's parents. Then Hermes came in and dropped the parcel. He then flew out of the window.

He read the note out loud and said "Remind me to buy Percy something next year." He then thought that Percy did not need the PS bit since he had no intention of ever setting foot in Ron's house.

He then opened the parcel which turned out to be a sparkly cloak.

He then put it on to see his lower body become invisible.

"My invisibility cloak!" James said surprised.

"You had an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked.

"It is how he and his friends got away with most of their pranks at Hogwarts," Lily said scowling.

Then Harry opened his presents. Uncle Vernon got him the hardback set of all 3 Lord of the Rings books, Hermione had got him a large box of Chocolate Frogs, a book about dealing with bullies from

Dudley, Aunt Petunia had knitted him a green sweater and Draco got him a copy of Quidditch through the Ages. Draco had gotten a box of tooth picks from his dad ("He actually got me something this

year?") with a Knut taped to the box, a book of famous "Blood Traitors" from his mum, a box of Every Flavour Beans from Hermione, a collection of Roald Dahl books from Harry and a blue sweater from

Aunt Petunia (which made Draco smiling knowing Harry and his aunt & Uncle consider him family). Dudley got a few presents as well including a red jumper from his mum.

Harry had also gotten a letter from Mrs. Weasley asking him to stay over for the summer holidays and maybe get acquainted with her daughter. A letter Harry crumpled up and threw into the fireplace

the instant after reading.

Soon they had tucked into the Christmas food and Uncle Vernon led them into a few of his favorite carols and outside Harry, Draco and Dudley wearing their sweaters had a furious snowball fight.

Harry was going to take the portrait of his parents' spirits back with him to Hogwarts. All in all, it was the best Christmas they ever had. It would be even better if they knew that Ron Weasley was

having a terrible time with nothing to do and no one to annoy.


	10. New Year's Resolutions

Chapter 10 - New Year's Resolutions

Now that the holidays were over, Harry and Draco were on their way back to the rest of their year at Hogwarts. They met Hermione at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and all made their goodbyes. The Golden Trio found an empty compartment and were talking about their holiday.

"I'm so glad that you got to see how muggles celebrate Christmas, Draco," Hermione said.

"I know, it was great," Draco replied.

"So, Harry did you get any other interesting gifts?"

"You could say that. Apparently, Professor Snape sent me a portrait of my mum and dad and their spirits actually inhabit it."

"But, I didn't think that was possible?"

"Well, apparently, they were granted a choice, to come here or move on, they chose to come here and now they stay in their painting so as they are not chased by the media."

"Oh. Well, did either of you two come up with some New Year's Resolutions to follow?"

"Yes. Apart from figuring out what Quirrell is up to, I'm going to make sure that I make an Outstanding on all of my final exams."

"That's a good one, Harry. Draco?"

"I'm going to find a muggleborn girlfriend, to irk my father, and improve my grades in the subjects that I am slipping in."

"You really want to irk Lucius, don't you?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Hmm…well, I am the only muggleborn of this year, and seeing as how, I am somewhat spoken for, it can't be me. Maybe someone, next year, perhaps?"

"Hopefully. I don't even care if she were to be a muggle, I just want to irk my father."

The three friends joked the rest of the way and when they entered the Great Hall, they thought they were in the clear to go up to the dorms.

Just as they entered, the Rusty Trio came up to confront their Golden counterparts.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Ferret. What's say we have a little fun with them, boys?" Ron sneered.

A twin chorus of "yes's" came from Dean and Seamus.

"Just try and see what happens, Weasley. Or have you forgotten that our last "meeting" ended up with you getting detention?"

"I don't have to listen to you, Potter, because you are nothing but a fraud!"

"Fraud? How?"

"You claim to be some hero, yet, you don't act like it."

"I don't act like it, because I don't like it. I hate my fame. I only have it because I defeated Voldemort, but it cost me the thing I wanted the most."

"Boo-hoo, Potty. Come on, guys, I don't want to taint myself with Potter, his mudblood girl, or the Ferret."

They traipsed off to the Great Hall to get some dinner. The Golden Trio however, angry from their encounter, went to their common room, not going to the return feast. They ordered some sandwiches from the kitchen and sat down to plot.

"I have two more New Year's resolution. To stop Quirrell and whatever he is plotting and to get revenge on Ron and his two stooges. Hey, we can call them the three stooges."

"Harry… we should endeavor to be nice to them- oh, who am I kidding? How do we want to get our revenge? Personally, we should recruit his brothers."

"I concur. We should include Gred and Forge. Well, we'll sit down with them in the next few days to plot our diabolical plan. In the mean time, we need to figure out what Quirrell is up to. Draco, shadow him as much as possible without getting caught. Report anything and everything back to us and Snape. Got it?"

"Yeah. What are you two going to do?"

"Hermione is going to search in the library for information on what the teachers may have placed as protection for the stone. Leave no book unsearched."

"Okay, Harry, what are you going to do?"

"Me? Well, first I am going to plot our revenge. Then, I am going to look in the library for spells that we can practice. If we are forced to deal with the Stone, with no aid from the teachers, then we need to know as much as possible. And no, Hermione, you can't look it up while you are in there."

When Hermione pouted at Harry's response, Draco started laughing. Before they could discuss anything further, they heard a rumble coming closer. Not wanting to deal with the Rusty Trio, the three headed up the stairs. Again, Hermione stopped Harry before he went into his dorm, giving him a small peck on the cheek, which before she turned to her own dormitory, he returned. Smiling smugly at her gob-smacked expression, he turned and went into his dorm.

"Harry, what did you just do?" Draco inquired, whilst putting on his pajamas.

"I turned the tables on Hermione," he said, but seeing Draco's confused expression, he elaborated, "she gave me a good night kiss, and this time, I returned the favor. I managed to shock her into silence."

Draco started laughing at that, while Harry put on his pajamas. Before they could bask in his accomplishment further, they heard footsteps on the stairs and so quickly went to bed. However, just before getting in, Harry took out his parents' shrunken portrait and put it above his bed. He didn't know why, but he felt that this term might just be better than last. Boy, was he going to be wrong.

(Hey, sorry for taking so long. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to have a transition chapter before I write about the rest of their year. It took me so long, because, I got sick again, my computer died, but thankfully, I have everything on a flash drive so I am safe. Lastly, this story didn't really want to be written further, without a transition chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you, again.)

Riddle Potter 23


	11. Another Year Gone By

Chapter 11 - Another Year Gone By

The spring term passed rather quietly for the Golden Trio with quidditch, exams, holidays, and fun intermingled; however, Hagrid had obtained a dragon egg, which they eventually convinced him to send to Charlie Weasley in Romania. Their Easter holiday they spent at the castle simply enjoying themselves as kids their age should. All too soon it was near the end of the school year. The Golden Trio and Snape had kept an annoyingly close watch on Quirrell and knew that when Professor Dumbledore was called to the ministry, Quirrell was going to make his move.

"Now, you three, you know that I can't go down there. If my suspicions are correct, Quirrell is being possessed by the Dark Lord and this could be potentially problematic for me when the Dark Lord returns," Snape told them.

"We know, and we'll be careful," Harry replied.

"Don't do anything foolish, Harry. After all, your parents might come out of their painting and hex me or worse prank me."

"We will be careful, Uncle Sev."

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, Professor Snape."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it. You three do remember the plan?"

"Yes, a thousand times, yes! We know the plan," Harry cried out exasperatedly.

The Trio said goodbye to Snape and went up to their common room to wait since it was the weekend. They waited until midnight to sneak out since the Rusty Trio stayed up late playing chess. Harry snuck upstairs to get his invisibility cloak and was caught by Neville sitting up in bed.

"You're going out again, aren't you?"

"Neville, I don't have time to argue, but if I don't go the whole school will be in danger."

"No, you are just going to get Gryffindor into trouble again."

"Neville, really, I'm not kidding."

"I won't let you go. I'll- I'll fight you."

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. Petrificus Totalus," Harry whispered silently.

With that, Neville was locked in a Body Bind Curse and Harry quietly rushed back downstairs.

"What took so long?" Draco inquired.

"Neville. I'm lucky that he talked in whispers so that nobody else got up. He tried to stop me from leaving."

"Well we are breaking the rules, but in this case, it is for a good cause."

"Indeed."

The Trio covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and went out the portrait hole. They quietly hurried to the third-floor corridor, but one floor up they were stopped by Peeves.

"Oh, who's there? Is it ghoulie, ghostie, or wee student beastie?"

Harry, thinking quickly, began to imitate the Bloody Baron.

"Peeves," he began in a hoarse voice, "I have no need to explain myself to you."

"Oh, so sorry, Bloody Baron, sir. You'll have to excuse old Peeves."

"I have business on the third floor tonight, Peeves. I do not wish to be bothered."

"Oh, yes, Baron, sir. I'll make sure that no one comes there to disturb you."

"Very good, Peeves. Now off with you."

Peeves zoomed off planning on disrupting anyone who came to interfere. At the same time, Draco and Hermione were gripped by silent laughter.

"Harry, in the words of the Weasel, that was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you, thank you. I try. Now let's move."

They went to the third-floor corridor and found Fluffy already asleep, while a harp was playing nearby. Unfortunately, the harp stopped playing while they were getting Fluffy's paw off the trapdoor, which caused them to have to jump down and land in Devil's Snare, according to Hermione.

"Don't move, either of you," she said since she hadn't gotten trapped.

"What are we supposed to do then, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Umm, well, I know that fire can cause it to back off, but there's no firewood down here."

"Hermione, you are a witch, are you not?" Draco struggled to ask as the vines were inching near his throat.

"Oh, of course," she said as she cast the bluebell flame spell at the Devil's Snare.

"Thanks, Hermione, we owe you one."

"Yep, Hermione, you do pretty good, even if you forgot you were a witch."

"Bugger off, Draco."

The Trio headed on and came to a room with flying keys, which they were able to pass once Harry used his seeker skills to catch the key they needed. So they moved on to McGonagall's challenge, which was a giant chessboard.

"Do you suppose this is going to be like real wizard's chess?"

"Yes," both boys said together and started planning how all three could get past safely. Finally, they agreed on Harry being the king; Hermione, the queen; and Draco, a knight.

"Harry, Draco, you do know what you are doing don't you?"

"Sure. We can actually win this easily. All it takes is the right strategy."

After most of their pawns had been taken, Harry and Draco managed to take most of the white pieces, and trap the king and force him to surrender his crown. Once the king surrendered, the Trio moved onward and began to smell a pungent odor. They came to a room with an unconscious troll.

"At least we didn't have to fight this one."

"Yeah."

"Yep. Lucky us," Draco drawled.

They figured that they had been through all of the teachers' challenges except Snape and Dumbledore. When they found Snape's logic puzzle, they were grateful of the spell he taught them to duplicate the bottle of the one to go forward and back.

"All together?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, Potter, all together. You know that we would never let you go off half-cocked by yourself. If you die, then we are going down with you," Draco said exasperatedly.

"All for one, and one for all," Hermione replied.

The Trio downed their potions and walked through the fire into the next challenge. What they saw then was no surprise.

It was Quirrell.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," Quirrell asked himself, "three nosy Gryffindors come to interfere in my work?"

"We're going to stop you Quirrell. We won't let you take the Stone to Voldemort," Harry said hotly.

"Ah, but he is always with me, so how can I not give him the Stone?"

"Because we'll fight you for it," Draco snapped.

At this, Quirrell laughed and cast a wand-less and wordless binding spell at them. All three were bound in very tight ropes and couldn't move.

"Now be quiet, while I figure out how to work this mirror."

Harry could now see that it was the Mirror of Erised that Snape told them about. He hoped that if Quirrell moved then he could look in the mirror and get the Stone. In the process, he fell over taking Hermione with him. Quirrell didn't deviate from inspecting the mirror.

"I see the Stone, but how do I get it?"

"Use the boy," a high-pitched voice said coming from Quirrell's turban.

Harry, who had been struggling to get out of his bonds, felt them leave and he was forced into Quirrell's grip.

"Tell me what you see boy."

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup," Harry lied as he saw his mirror self pull the Stone out from his pocket and he felt the real Stone drop into his actual pocket.

"He lies. Let me speak with him."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this."

Quirrell slowly undid his turban and to the Trio's surprise, there on the back was another face protruding.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Yes, you see what I've become. See what I must do to survive. Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket. Stop him!"

Harry, as Voldemort voiced his monologue, had freed Draco and Hermione and they were looking for a way out. Just as they were about to go up the main steps, Quirrell snapped his fingers and fire flamed up from all sides blocking them off.

"Give me the Stone."

"Never."

"Ha-ha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."

Harry slowly pulled out the Stone from his pocket.

"That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!"

"You liar!"

"Kill them!" Voldemort shouted.

Quirrell leaped at Harry, who had knocked Draco and Hermione out of the way. However, Harry noted that when Quirrell started squeezing his throat, his hand started turning to ash. Harry quickly touched Quirrell's face, which began to crack.

"What is this magic?"

"Fool, get the Stone!"

Quirrell tried one last time to get the Stone, but Harry touched the rest of his face and soon his entire body was cracked and becoming ashes. When that was over, the Trio had one big group hug.

"I'm so glad you did it, Harry," Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, mate, good on you."

What none of the Trio noticed was that the spirit of Voldemort was leaving Quirrell's body and forming behind them. It went through Harry's body and knocked him unconscious, then fled out the chamber.

"Harry? Please wake up!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried shaking him awake.

"It looks like Mr. Potter has exhausted himself," Dumbledore said as he came down the stairs surprising Draco and Hermione.

"What are you doing here, sir? Aren't you supposed to be at the Ministry?"

"No. And unfortunately, you two, weren't supposed to be down here either. I need control of my puppet. So, I'm sorry for what I am about to do, but it is for the Greater Good. Obliviate.

"Protego."

"What? Who?" Dumbledore was shocked.

"Me, sir."

Harry had just been dazed from Voldemort passing through him. Nothing more.

"You might want to leave sir. It wouldn't do for us to have to deal with you next."

"My boy-"

"I am not your boy. I am Harry James Potter. And you, old man, are grating on my nerves. Leave me and mine alone."

"Very well. But I will be talking to your guardians this summer about you."

"Try and pull any crap, old man, and I will know."

Dumbledore, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, apparated out. The Trio slowly made their way back to the room with the Devil's Snare, but instead found Snape and McGonagall waiting for them.

"How did it go?"

"Well, we have the Stone. Moldyshorts is gone, and oh, Albus tried to make us forget everything."

"That meddling, old coot."

"Let's not worry about it now. For now, I think that you need to return the Stone to Flamel and then, we three, need a long nap."

"We're taking you to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, no. Not there."

"Yes, there, Mr. Potter."

The group headed to the Hospital Wing and Poppy clucked as soon as she saw them. She proceeded to heal the minor injuries the three sustained and put them in bed after giving them some Dreamless Sleep potion.

When the Trio was let out of the Hospital Wing, they saw that it was the next to last day and they proceeded to pack and get their summer assignments. Once all that was done, they went out to sit by a tree near the lake.

"So, do you two want to get together at some point this summer?" Draco asked.

"Sure. You could come spend the summer with me and then we could go over to Mione's."

"Yeah. I bet if I sweet-talked Mum and Dad, we could take you around Britain, seeing the Muggle sights this summer."

"That would be great. But do you really want to spend the summer with me?"

"Sure. After all, we both have so much that we can show you. And no, you won't be a burden, Draco."

"Alright."

"Draco, could you give me and Mione a moment?"

"Sure, Harry. I'm going to head to the Common Room to start on our summer work. See you there."

"See you" and "Bye" could be heard as he left.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Harry?"

"Hermione, I have this feeling that is more than like, it feels like love for you."

"I've been having the feeling too."

"Hermione, could I kiss you?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

When the two kissed, neither noticed a soft blue light envelop them, but two teachers, who knew what the light meant, did.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"It would be my pleasure. Oh, and I've just thought of something else we have to help Draco with."

"What?"

"Get him a girlfriend."

"Ah. So we go from mischief-making to match-making?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. You're not going to break into that song from Fiddler on the Roof, now are you?"

"No."

The two walked back to the castle, holding hands and laughing at the qualities that they would need to look for in someone for Draco. They arrived back in the Common Room and started to work with Draco until the End of the Year Feast that evening.

~Harry Potter's Independent Destiny~

"Severus, do you realize what this means?" McGonagall asked her colleague.

"That Potter is in even more danger?"

"No. This is probably the first soul bond seen since Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Minerva, there have been soul bonds, just none on this scale."

"Either way, they are probably some of the most powerful students in the school. I believe they could even rival Dumbledore."

"I don't doubt that, but they will need training and to be informed of their bond."

"Something tells me, that they will know before summer's end. Gringotts would know about it. The only bad thing is is that they will have to stabilize the bond and to do that properly, they shouldn't be separated."

"Well, why don't we talk to the Dursleys and Grangers tomorrow at the station? And work out some kind of agreement."

"Alright. We'll also have to figure out what to do for next year."

"We'll worry about it when it gets here."

~Harry Potter's Independent Destiny~

The Trio went to the feast where Gryffindor was awarded the house cup. On their way back to the Common Room, Snape and McGonagall stopped them and took them to an abandoned classroom near the Tower.

"We need to tell you two something," Minerva started.

"No, Draco, you don't have to leave. Whatever they need to tell us, we want you to hear," Hermione told Draco, who was edging near the door.

"Okay."

"You two have a soul bond," Severus said.

"A soul what?" Harry asked incredulously.

"A soul bond. A very rare form of magical bonds. They can occur, but the magnitude of yours has not been seen in one since the bond of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Oh."

"Now, tomorrow, we will need to have a long talk with your guardians since the bond needs to be stabilized, and that usually means sleeping or staying in the same house. It depends on you two. But somehow, it has to be stabilized."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Oh, but congratulations, you three, you scored as the top three students of your year. Good night."

"Night, Professors," the three students said. They hurried up and went to the Tower where they all went to bed rather quickly, the day's events having exhausted them.

When they awoke the next morning, all three went down and had breakfast. Then they packed up the homework, having gotten their History of Magic essay done. They brought all of their stuff down to the Entrance Hall, where they then headed for a carriage into Hogsmeade Station. Once at the station, they headed for a private compartment. However, they were stopped by Hagrid, who gave Harry a photo album of magical pictures of his parents and some of the Trio throughout the year. He thanked Hagrid and they got a compartment with Severus and Minerva. Half-way home, the Rusty Trio made their appearance.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Ron sneered.

"You have nothing here, Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered back at him.

As Ron started to open his mouth, McGonagall said, "Don't make me have to speak to your mother, Mr. Weasley."

Ron and his cohorts, rather than face the two teachers' wrath, left the compartment for parts unknown.

They arrived at the station on time, and the parents were all waiting for their kids. Draco went to his parents after saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione. Those two, with Minerva and Severus went to have a talk about the arrangements for their soul bond. However, as Minerva and Severus talked with both sets of parents, Harry and Hermione were accosted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Why are you with that Mudblood?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"I'm with her, because I love her."

"But you should love my Ginny; she is just like your mum. What about her?"

"Frankly, Mrs. Weasley, I don't give a damn."

At that, Harry and Hermione walked off to find out their arrangements and left a gob smacked Mrs. Weasley.

"What are we supposed to do about our soul bond, Professor?"

"Well, I will come home with you and create a doorway that will lead to each other's rooms, while Severus does one from Ms. Granger, or I should say, Mrs. Potter. You two can decide how you want to handle that, but this will connect you both," Professor McGonagall said.

"Alright. See you later, love." Harry gave a kiss to Hermione and the two groups split.

When they arrived at their respective homes, the two professors cast the necessary spells and then left. Harry and Hermione inspected the doors and found that their passageway was actually a large, shared bathroom. The two were so exhausted from the day that they decided to talk with their families tomorrow, and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Harry, I love you."

"I love you too, Mione, good night."

With that, they both fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


	12. Summer Planning

Chapter 12 - Summer Planning

Harry and Hermione woke up rather early, despite it being their summer holiday.

"We need to speak to your parents and my aunt and uncle Hermione. Then we need to figure out how we are going to get Draco away from his father. And on top of that, we have to finish our homework."

"Harry, calm down, we can talk to them this morning. As for our homework, that can wait until we get Draco here so that we can do it together. Now, for getting Draco here, I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, we'll tackle that when we come to it. Now, why don't you go get ready and bring your parents over for breakfast and we'll talk?"

"Okay, Harry."

Hermione went through the joining door into the bathroom and Harry went downstairs to tell the Dursleys their plan to talk this morning. He walked into the kitchen to see his aunt making more than the necessary amount for breakfast.

"Aunt Petunia, oh, I can see you had the same idea for talking. I don't know when the Grangers will be over, but I let Hermione use our joined bathroom, so I will use the one in the hall if they come before I get out."

"Okay, Harry. Should we dress up for the occasion?"

"No. We are all among family."

"Got it."

Harry went back to his room and got his clothes, then proceeded to the hall bathroom. He quickly took a shower and dressed. When he was putting up his things in his bedroom, Hermione and her parents came through.

"Hello, Mione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, how are you this lovely morning?"

"Fine, Harry, but since we are your in-laws call us Edward and Jane."

"Okay. You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"Harry, why would we do that?" Jane asked coyly.

"Because I am, somehow, married to your daughter and we didn't ask your consent?"  
"Harry, we can't fault you for that. I mean as long as you take care of our Hermione, then we'll all be fine."

"But, but-"

"Mum, Dad, I think what Harry is trying to say is that only after just a year of knowing each other, we find ourselves inexplicably married through magic. He is worried that you might not accept it, due to that."

"Yeah."

"Harry, this past year has been nothing but letters about you and Draco, I believe was the name. Hermione has written far more about you and she always writes you in a good light, so I know that she has had a bit of a crush on you since you saved her at Halloween."

"Okay. Now, how about some breakfast?" Harry inquired nervously.

All three Grangers and the Dursleys agreed, so Harry helped his cousin serve plates. They all dug in and discussed how they were going to do for the summer.

"Well, Harry and I are going to try and get our friend Draco a girlfriend. Since Harry and I are together, we think that Draco should have a girlfriend lest he feel like a third wheel. Also, we are wanting to show him around some of the muggle sights of London, so I figured we could invite him over in the next few days and have him spend his summer with us."

"Sounds like a plan for you, princess. Jane, since our daughter has plans with her friends and can access the house when she needs to, how about we take a second honeymoon?"

"Edward, that sounds lovely, but we can't impose on the Dursleys like that."

"Nonsense, we'd be happy to keep an eye on our niece-in-law and it is no trouble whatsoever. Vernon and I were planning on doing the same thing next year for our anniversary."

At that Jane and Petunia moved into the living room, while Edward and Vernon stayed at the kitchen table. Hermione, Harry, and Dudley all decided to take a walk to the park. Once they got there, Harry started pushing Hermione on the swings. Dudley started laughing when Harry didn't let go in time and was dragged along with the swing.

"It's not funny, Dudley," Harry said.

"Yes, it is. And the sand in your mouth adds just the classic touch."

"Hmph."

Harry started chasing Dudley at that and Hermione just sat back on the swing laughing at them. Once Harry had caught Dudley all three were hungry and so headed back to the house for lunch.

"Hermione, Harry, you two are to head to the Grangers. They want to get to know their son-in-law."

"Ok," Harry said a little nervously.

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about. Mum and Dad don't care that we are married already. They know pretty much everything about you."

"Hermione, it isn't that. I mean, I had hoped that marriage would come someday, but I wanted to court you and give you a proper wedding."

"We can still do that. Only Minerva and Severus know about our marriage, so we could just pretend we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Okay, Mione. Let's go over and meet your parents."

They quickly headed upstairs and went through the adjoining door to Hermione's room. Harry noted that it was purple and three walls were taken up almost entirely by bookcases. However, he didn't get much chance to see anything else, because next he knew he was sitting in the Grangers' car and was on his way out to eat. Hermione, he noticed, was having a conversation with her mother about the upcoming year.

"Harry," Dan whispered.

"Hmm… what is it Edward?" Harry whispered back.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions at lunch."  
"Not at all. I kind of expected to be given the third degree earlier."  
"Nah, couldn't do it in front of Jane or Hermione. They would have eaten me alive or made me sleep on the couch. Depending on their mood, I suppose."

They arrived at the restaurant before Edward could ask anything else, and the four of them got out of the car. They headed in and quickly were escorted to a table. Hermione and Harry ordered a pepperoni and veggie pizza that they would share, while Edward and Jane ordered pasta dishes. While they were waiting for their order, they were discussing how their summer plans would work.

"Hopefully, we can get Draco away from his father soon, and show him the sights, like Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, and Stonehenge. Maybe we can even show him a couple of museums."

"Hermione, love, are you planning on letting us sleep at all?"

"No. Also, we need to schedule in time to do the rest of our homework. We still have Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and- huh, I guess that's it since we didn't get anything from Quirrell."

"Ugh. Edward, Jane, what are you planning on doing while Hermione puts Draco and I through the wringer?"

"Well, I think we'll be enjoying the Mediterranean sun and beaches," Edward said.

"Of course, we'll be visiting our own museums and other landmarks as well. Right, dear?" Jane asked.

"Sure, Jane."

The group quickly finished their lunch and headed back to the Grangers. It was nearing four o'clock and Hermione and Harry wanted to send Draco a letter asking him to come over. However, what they didn't know was that their friend right that minute was writing a letter to them, begging them to give he and his mother sanctuary from his father.


	13. Summer Rescue

Chapter 13 - Summer Rescue

Draco had sent a letter to Harry about two hours ago, and he knew it should have gotten there by now. He was wondering what was taking Harry so long to answer; however, he hoped it would be soon since he didn't know how much longer he and his mother could take what his father was doing to them. He had been beaten for getting into Gryffindor, for befriending Harry Potter, and for befriending a muggleborn. You name it, he was beaten for it. His mother was beaten for encouraging him.

Draco was beginning to worry; however, in the distance he saw what looked to be a snowy owl. As the owl got closer, he knew for sure that it was Harry's owl, Hedwig. Sighing a sigh of relief, he noticed that she bore a letter, one in which he hoped he could get he and his mother away from here.

"Hello, Hedwig? News from Harry?"

Hedwig just hooted and affectionately bit his ear. Draco took the letter from her leg, unfurled it, and read:

Draco,

We know that you are having difficulty with your father, and we know that you want a way for you and your mother to get out. If it is at all possible, have your mother pack all of your things and shrink them. Then, if you can, head to Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts. Ask for Griphook. He will then give you a portkey to carry you two to where we are staying. We have informed Severus about your predicament and he will meet with us here in our home. Try to keep your head down until you and your mother can get out. Talk to you soon.

Sincerely,

Harry and Hermione Potter

Draco was so pleased that Harry was willing to help them that he ran as fast as he could to the library. He quickly saw that his mother was alone, so that meant his father must be out of the house.

"Mother, I have received word from Harry and Hermione. They can help us get out of here."  
"That's wonderful, Draco, your father has left for the ministry and if we get that one house-elf to help us, we can be at Gringotts in no time at all. Go now, start packing. I'll call Dobby for the my things and some of the Black family things.

"Dobby," Narcissa called as Draco ran out of the room to go pack.

"Yes, Mistress?"  
"Dobby, here," Narcissa handed Dobby a glove.

"Mistress?"  
"Dobby, I've freed you in the hopes that you will come with Draco and I when we escape this place. I know someone who you would love to work for. His name is Harry Potter."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
"Dobby, you don't need to call me that anymore. Now I am simply Narcissa. Could you help Draco pack and then come help me?"  
"Yes, Narcissa."

"Thank you, Dobby, now go. I'll call you when I need you."

At that, Dobby popped out of the room and into Draco's. He and Draco made quick work of his room and his personal belongings. Then, Draco headed to the library to wait on his mother to finish. When his mother came in, she was followed by Dobby, who was carrying his own knapsack.

"Well, Draco, I think that we should probably go now."  
"I agree, Mother."

They both stepped into the floo together, telling Dobby to meet them at Gringotts, and then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Once out of the floo, they hurried to Gringotts and met Dobby at the steps. Upon entering, they went to the first available teller and asked for Griphook.

"This way," the goblin, Sharptooth, replied.

They followed Sharptooth into one of the offices off the main hall. Once inside, Griphook stood and respectfully bowed as did Dobby, Narcissa, and Draco in return.

"Well, are you three ready for the portkey?"  
"Yes, Master Griphook," Narcissa replied.

Griphook handed them a hat that looked like an adventurer had once worn it. All three touched the hat and were whisked away to they didn't know where. Upon landing though, Draco heard a very familiar laugh.

"Harry! Where are we?"  
"Ah, well, you are in my family's home. However, due to recent discoveries, Hermione and I, as well as you and your mother and this curious fellow here will be going to one of the Potter homes not far from here. Oh, and Severus is coming too. And this summer, you are going to spend in the muggle world and get to know more about muggles, as well as train."  
"Oh, goodie. However, you said that Severus would be here when we got here. Where is he?"  
"Right behind you," Severus drawled making Draco jump about a foot.

"Come now, Severus. No need to give Draco a heart attack," Narcissa said amusedly.

"Anyway, Draco, who is this excited little fellow here?"  
"Ah, this is our former house-elf, Dobby. Of course, he is now looking for new employment."  
"Oh, um, well, Dobby how would you like to work for me and Hermione?"  
"Dobby would love that Harry Potter sir."  
"Great, then. Could you meet us at Potter Manor, if you know where it is?"  
"Yes, Harry Potter sir," Dobby answered as he popped out of the room.

"Well, shall we five go?"  
"What about your relatives Harry? And yours, Hermione?"  
"Oh, well, our relatives know that we want to train this summer, so next summer both of our families are probably going to Italy to spend the summer in one of the Potter villas."  
"Oh. Wait. Sev is coming with us?"  
"Yes, Draco. Who do you think is going to train us?"  
"Heh. Guess I thought… I don't know."  
"Well, he is going to train us, and our portkey is scheduled to leave in one minute."  
"What about both of you all's luggage? And Severus's?"  
"Already there. Any more questions?"  
"No."  
"Good. Now everyone touch the portkey."  
All five of them touched and were whisked to Potter Manor. They all landed in a huge pile of moving limbs. Once they got straightened out, Harry, Hermione, Narcissa, and Severus heard Draco shout:

"WHY ARE WE AT HOGWARTS?"

(A/N Sorry for the long wait and for the cliffhanger. All shall be explained soon. And Sirius and or Remus might make an early appearance. I don't know. Kudos to anyone who can get the Indiana Jones reference in the chapter. I'm almost done with school, therefore, I will be able to write more. Please read and review. Thank you.)

Riddle Potter 23


	14. Confrontations with a Meddling Old Coot

Chapter 14 - Confrontations with a Meddling Old Coot

Previously on Harry Potter's Independent Destiny…

_All five of them touched and were whisked to Potter Manor. They all landed in a huge pile of moving limbs. Once they got straightened out, Harry, Hermione, Narcissa, and Severus heard Draco shout:_

_"WHY ARE WE AT HOGWARTS?"_

"You are here because I want you here, my boy," Dumbledore replied coming out of the shadows.

"Albus, you had no right to bring us here," Severus declared.

"Ah, but I do when two of my teachers disobey me. And you, Mr. Potter. I am disappointed in you."  
"Why?" Because I am not the malleable weapon you want me to be? News flash: not everything needs to revolve around you."

"Harry, I don't think antagonizing him is the best course of action," Hermione said.

"No, Ms. Granger, it isn't. Now, Mr. Potter, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard?" Dumbledore asked before being knocked out by a vase-wielding Narcissa.

"Well, that was easy."  
All of them laughed before Severus got serious, and said, "We should get out of here, before he wakes up. However, I don't know exactly where here is in the castle."

"And we also need to grab Minerva. Can't have Dumbledore trying to use her to get to us. Anything else?"

"No, Harry, I don't think so. Now, first, to find out where we are."

The five of them headed out the only door in the room and Hermione noticed they were on the third floor.

"Ok, we need to go two floors down to get to Minerva's office. You three do that, while Narcissa and I go pack up my quarters. Tell Minerva we need to get out as soon as possible."

"Got it."

Severus and Narcissa hurried to the dungeons, while Harry, Hermione, and Draco headed for Minerva's office. When they arrived they banged on her door, which opened revealing a shocked Minerva McGonagall.

"What are you three doing here?"  
"We're here, Minerva, because Albus brought us here when we decided to go to Potter Manor to train. He interfered with our portkey."

"Why would he do that?"  
"Probably, due to the fact that he now knows that you and Severus are helping Harry, and that Harry is not going to be a malleable weapon," Hermione answered.  
"Oh. Well, what do we do then?"  
"You are going to have to pack up your things and come with us. If you don't, then who knows what Albus will do."  
"Hmm…where is Severus?"  
"He and my mother are packing up his quarters and lab. He designated us to help you," answered Draco.

"Well, let's get to work. However, I think I'm going to have to be filled in completely later."

"Of course, Minnie," Harry replied.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

The four of them hurried to pack up all of Minerva's things, while Severus and Narcissa were doing the same with Severus's things. The two groups hurriedly finished their packing and met in the entrance hall, and from there took the Knight Bus to Potter Manor's general location.

Meanwhile…

Albus had woken up to two things: a massive headache, and no one in sight. He sighed as he quickly left the abandoned classroom and headed for the ward line, since that was the only way off the grounds. However, once there his magic detected that they had already left.

"Blast it all…now I'm going to have to rework my plans. I must floo Molly and her two youngest immediately."

With that, he hurried to his office so that he could continue his infamous meddling.

(A/N I'm sorry for taking so long with this. I know it is short, but I intend the next chapter to be a fair bit longer. I am now officially out of school, so I hope to update more this summer. Thank you to all who have continued to read this and review. Next up will be some time at Potter Manor and an outing, where we'll see Draco's girlfriend for the first time. Please continue to read and review.)

Riddle Potter 23


	15. Training & Planning

Chapter 15 - Training & Planning

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all exhausted. They had been training everyday for four hours for a month. At first, their training was light, just a mile run and some training in defensive and offensive spells. That all changed when Minerva had said that they should learn defensive and offensive Charms and Transfiguration. This led them to one Remus John Lupin, who despite being a defense master, could also have been a charms master. They went with him due to Flitwick not being available, and that it gave Harry a chance to learn about his parents from one of their friends.

"Why are we doing this again?" Draco asked while running on a treadmill.

"Because Draco, if we wish to beat not only Voldemort, but Dumbledore as well, then we have to be ready," Hermione said exasperatedly running on the other treadmill.

"Yes, but couldn't we at least have some fun?"  
"Draco, we need to be serious, and as I said, a large part of our summer would be training. I mean, I would love a break, but I realize the importance of the situation," Harry said, while also lifting weights.

Just then, the four adults walked in and called the four teens over to the sitting area in the exercise room.

"We've decided that starting this month, you'll have the afternoons off to do as you wish," Minerva said.

"However, this doesn't mean that you can begin to slack off in your training," Severus added.

"Okay, but how are we going to handle all day trips?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to give you the weekends off," Remus said, "starting with this one."  
All three kids were so happy that they started to rush out of the room, but Harry was stopped before he could exit the door by Remus.

"Harry, I'd like a word please," he said as the other adults exited the room.

"Okay, what about?"

"Well, I know that you know that I am a werewolf, and I just wanted to know if you were okay with it?"  
"Yes, Uncle Moony."  
"What did you just call me?" Remus asked in shock.

"Uncle Moony. Why? Wasn't that what I called you when I was little?"  
"Well, yes, but I didn't think that you remembered it."  
"Of course, but I have a question.?"  
"What, cub?"  
"Where's Uncle Padfoot?"  
That question hit Remus like a ton of bricks, and caused him to blanch.

"Harry, your Uncle Padfoot is in prison for betraying you and your parents."  
"But that's not right. He came after Voldemort was gone. He held me and told me that he promised he'd go after the ratty man who was with Voldemort that night," Harry's voice, Remus noted, gained a childlike demeanor.

"Harry, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that Uncle Padfoot didn't come with Voldemort that night. No, he was big, like you and dad. The ratty man was short and scary."  
"Peter."  
"Who?"  
"Peter, was his name. He was killed the night after you were attacked. Padfoot killed him. He was a rat animagus, and you never liked him when you were a baby."  
"Animagus? Like Minerva?"  
"Yeah, when he would go on adventures with us, while I was in my werewolf form, he would just usually sleep on your dad's or Padfoot's back. He was a fat, grey rat."  
"Fat? Grey? Sleeps all the time? Moony, you've just described Ron Weasley's rat."  
"What?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he's exactly the same as you described. Plus, I think that he has a little bald patch on his head."  
"A bald patch? Oh, good lord. Harry, where is this rat right now?"  
"Why?"  
"Because Peter always had thin hair, and he began to get a bald patch, which showed even in his form."  
"Um, he should be with the Weasley family. So he would be wherever they live. Why?"  
"Because I believe that the boy's rat is not in fact a rat, but Peter."  
"But if it is him, and we could capture him, then couldn't we get Padfoot cleared?"  
"Exactly. I need to talk with Severus and Minerva. Why don't you go run along? I hear you and the others have got something planned for the weekend?"  
"Yep. See you later, Uncle Moony."  
Harry dashed out of the room to find Hermione and Draco, but Minerva stopped him uttering words he never hoped to hear.  
"The Dursleys were attacked, but they are fine. Two aurors took your aunt and cousin to a safe place."  
"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Well, currently, they are in a safe house, near here. Vernon is still in St. Mungo's receiving treatment for some burns and the Cruciatus."  
"So it was Death Eaters?"  
"Apparently, but Severus says there hasn't been any chatter in the group. Or at least none that he has heard."  
"Does he know who did it?"  
"No, the magic was detected when the Dark Mark was cast over the house."  
"The Dark Mark?"  
"You-Know-Who's Mark."  
"Who?"  
"You-Know-Who, oh, alright, Voldemort."  
"Now, was that so hard?"  
"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"  
"Well, when Vernon is able to be released, he will be moved to where your aunt and cousin are."  
"And after that?"  
"One step at a time. They are safe where they are right now, and we don't want to risk that. Now, off with you. Draco and Hermione apparently want to speak with you about what you are doing this weekend."  
"Thank you. See you later, Minerva."  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
Harry bolted out of the room and shot upstairs to where the master bedroom was. Hermione and Draco were waiting for him.

"Quick, Harry, close the door. We don't want them to know our plans since we intend to include them as well," Hermione said.  
"Okay, where are we planning on going?"  
"Oh, I thought we could go to Stonehenge. It actually isn't that far from here and we could take the Knight Bus, wasn't it, Draco?"  
"Indeed. Although, I do have to warn you that it is a bit crazy on the Bus."  
"Well, we'll take our chances. Besides, the only ones who know how to drive are Severus and Remus, but unfortunately we don't have a car. If only I had thought to ask my parents for the use of their car, then we could have used that to go."  
"Oh well. We'll just have to make due. Now, are we going to go for the whole day?" Harry asked.

"Most definitely. There are even some good museums in the area, so we can visit those if we get bored."  
"Ugh, remind again why we have to keep her around Harry," Draco said playfully.

"Well, it's primarily due to the fact that she is my wife, and she does have her uses, Draco," Harry teased back.

"I know, but do we have to keep her around?"  
"Yes. As much as you don't want to, we have to, lest I or Hermione die. You don't want that, now do you?"  
"No, I guess not, but then again…"  
"Hear that Hermione? Draco apparently wants us to die."  
"Well, Harry, we could accommodate him. However, I think that the rest here don't share his sentiments."  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing if you all will."

They all agreed, and the three planned out their trip.

Meanwhile…

Remus had caught Minerva and told her and the others to meet him in the study, but not to tell the kids.

"Alright, Lupin what is this about?" Severus asked.

"Well, apparently, Sirius didn't commit the crimes we thought he did."  
"What? Of course, he did. Who else could have committed them?"

"Peter Pettigrew."  
"He's dead."  
"No he's not. I don't know officially what happened, only Sirius, Peter, and the muggles would know what happened. Unfortunately, Sirius is locked away, Peter is hiding, and the muggles are dead."  
"Where is Pettigrew then?"  
"He's currently staying in the care of the Weasleys as Ronald's pet rat."

"And we can't go get him because?"

"Severus, if we suddenly went to the Weasleys and grabbed him, well then, we might lose him. However, we could hear Sirius's side of the story. He never had a trial and we could bring that to Amelia Bones's attention. I'm sure we could get him a trial and hear the truth."  
"True, but that doesn't deal with Pettigrew. He could escape the moment he hears that Sirius has a trial."  
"What do you suggest we do, Severus?"  
"Nothing for now. We can go out to Azkaban, see what really happened. In the mean time, Minerva, weren't you going to show how to reveal an animagus this year?"  
"Not really no, but, oh- I guess I can."  
"Yeah, please do. We can reveal him and capture him and then take everything to Amelia Bones."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan," Remus said, "now does anyone know where we are all supposed to be going this weekend?"  
"All of us? When did those three put that into the equation?"  
"Just recently, Minerva," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Draco came into the room.

"Yeah, we decided we can't all be cooped up in here, and it's a great learning experience," Hermione added.

"What they said," Draco concluded.

"Okay, we concede, where are we going?" Narcissa asked.

"Stonehenge," Harry replied.

The four adults agreed and the kids told them the plan for their day out tomorrow.

"We'll go by the Knight Bus at about 11:00 in the morning, get there around 11:30 or so. Once there, we will tour the ruins, then head for lunch. After that we'll go to a museum or two in the surrounding area, or maybe a mall," Hermione stated, "now, did I miss anything?"  
"No. Don't think so, Mione," Harry said.

"Okay, then. We'll probably have to turn in early tonight so that we can be up and ready to go in the morning. Also, I think our lunch, instead of buying it, we could have a picnic."  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Hermione," Minerva said.

The rest all agreed and since they had skipped out on lunch with all of their talks, they quickly had dinner and were ready to turn in. Harry and Hermione went into the master bedroom and got in bed, but Hermione it seemed wasn't entirely ready to go to sleep yet.

"Harry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What if Dumbledore tries to get at us while we have our outings?"  
"Well, then we'll just have to hope that Narcissa can find another vase or something to bash him on the head with."  
"You always know how to make someone laugh, Harry," Hermione said between laughs.  
"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Harry said, "now get some sleep. I would like to have a bit of a lie-in in the morning."

With that, the two shared a tentative sweet, but chaste kiss on the lips and went to sleep.

(A/N Hope this appeases the masses. Kudos to any who find the Star Wars quote. Hint: Look in the last few paragraphs. Next Chapter: Stonehenge. Thank you to all who read and please continue to read and review).

Riddle Potter 23


	16. Stonehenge

Chapter 16 - Stonehenge

Harry and Hermione woke up around 9:00 and showered quickly. They then went downstairs to where only Severus and Minerva were up, seemingly arguing about something.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Harry asked, getting irritated at their bickering.

"Well, Severus, thinks that we should keep up your training while at school, but I disagree."

"And why do you disagree, Minerva? It sounds like a good plan."

"I just don't want you all to try to do too much too quickly. You should still have fun."

"We will, Minerva, the only problem is that we have to contend with not only one Dark Lord, but another as well. Who knows what Dumbledore will try this year? I don't. We need to be prepared. I'm sure that closer to school we'll work out a plan, and worry about it then. Now, all arguing aside, are you two looking forward to today?"

Both Severus and Minerva answered in the affirmative, despite Severus still giving Minerva menacing glares, to which Minerva was returning with her own. Before any other conversation could strike up, Remus walked in followed by Narcissa and Draco a minute later. The seven of them tucked into a wholesome English breakfast and then reran through the itinerary for the day. After finishing breakfast at 10:45, Harry and Hermione double-checked what everyone was wearing, lest they draw attention to themselves. Dobby came from the kitchen with a fairly large picnic basket, which he handed to Remus.

"Now, is everyone ready to start out?" Harry asked, to which everyone readily responded in the affirmative.

"Does everyone have their wands?" Hermione asked this time, receiving all affirmatives as well.

"Okay, then, let's set out."

The group left the manor, and walked to the edge of the wards, where Severus summoned the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," a pimply teenager started to say, "my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning. Where are you going and how many tickets, sir?"

"Seven, please, and we're going to Stonehenge," Severus said.

"21 Galleons, sir." **(A/N Sorry to have a break here, but I'm saying that it's three galleons per person, two for the actual transport and then one apiece to Stonehenge.)**

"Very well," Severus said as he handed over some of Harry's money.

The seven of them boarded and quickly found seats. Draco told Harry and Hermione to hold on because it was going to be a bumpy ride. Quick as a shotgun, the Knight Bus took off and started speeding with things jumping out of the way of the crazy bus. After thirty minutes of the constant speed and making two stops, the bus finally stopped outside the gates surrounding Stonehenge.

"Land! Sweet land!" Hermione cried as she got off the bus and began kissing the ground.

"Well, Severus and I will go get tickets and the rest can wait by the entrance," Harry said while chuckling at his wife's antics

The group separated, and as Draco was walking along right behind his mother, another group settled in behind them. One girl, with black hair and blue eyes wearing glasses which brought them out, came up and stepped in time with Draco.

"Hello. Are you here for a school thing too?" she asked Draco nervously.

"Um, no, I'm here on vacation with my family and friends. I didn't think that English schools were still in session."

"Oh, we're not. It's just our teacher suggested that we visit Stonehenge after we learned about it in history class, and she arranged to meet us and our parents to give us an out of school special," she said all of this very fast, making Draco suddenly think of Hermione.

"Oh, um, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Raven Breeden, it's nice to meet you, Draco. Doesn't that mean dragon in Latin?"

"Yes, it does, how did you know that?" he asked shocked.

"I love learning Latin. The words just sound so beautiful together. Um, I should probably step back to my group now. It's been nice talking to you. No one in my class really likes me because I can do strange things, apparently."

"What kind of strange things?" Draco asked, thinking that she may be a muggleborn. "

"Oh, just strange things. Bye, Draco, and thanks for talking to me."

"Bye, Raven," he said as she skipped back to what looked like her parents.

"Who was that Draco?" Hermione asked falling back to walk beside him.

"Oh, her name is Raven Breeden. I think she's here with her class on some out of school learning."

"You seemed very interested while talking to her Draco. Could love be in the air?"

"I don't know. But that does remind me that she did say something about doing strange things."

"Strange things?"

"Yes, I think that she may be a muggleborn, and she did accidental magic while in school. That might account for why she is being shunned by her classmates. Oh, and she's definitely a bookworm. Acted like you, talking a mile a minute."

"I don't talk a mile a minute. It's only half a mile."

"Ha ha. Yeah right. I don't think that you actually hear yourself when you do it, so how would you know?" he asked as they stopped near the entrance waiting on Harry and Severus.

"Because she had it recorded once," Harry said as he and Severus came back with their tickets.

"Really, when?"

"Oh, it was when she was younger, before Hogwarts, or so her parents told me. They still have the recording."

"I thought they burned that tape. Oh, well, guess I'll have to do it later."

Severus, Harry, and Draco just laughed at the things Hermione was plotting to do in revenge to her parents for their little piece of blackmail.

"Why are you three laughing?" Narcissa asked walking over with Minerva and Remus.

"Well, mother, you know how Hermione talks a mile a minute?"

"Yes."

"Apparently, according to Harry, they made a recording of her doing it one time. And the funny thing is they still have the recording, which has Hermione threatening to get revenge on her parents for their blackmail."

"Ah."

"Well, shall we go in? The faster we tour the ruins, the sooner we can get on with our picnic," Remus said.

"I don't think it's the picnic you want to be get to Uncle Moony, it's the chocolate cake you want," Harry laughed.

"Drat, you caught me. I don't know why, but I just can't resist anything chocolate."

"Better not let the other side hear you say that, Remus. They could use that against you," Severus drawled.

"Yes, Severus, but I, like you, test all of my food and drinks. Even if I'm staying somewhere trustworthy. Ingrained habit, I guess."

"Well, seeing as how the wolf wants to get on with it, shall we?"

The group just shook their heads at the two enemies turned cordial friends and headed in. They toured the ruins for about forty minutes, with Hermione taking pictures with a muggle camera she brought. After that they walked about a mile away, and spread out a blanket. Hermione got their food ready and was surprised to find dishes and silverware so that their wouldn't be too much trouble, even with the cake. Remus just eagerly wolfed his down, and urged the others to do so, so that he could get to the chocolate cake.

"Alright, cake time," he said already getting himself a slice.

"Just make sure you leave some for the rest of us, Moony."

"Aw, but Harry…" Remus protested.

"No 'buts', Moony. Now, Hermione, what's this I hear about love being in the air for Draco?"

"My son is in love? Now this I've got to hear," Narcissa teased.

"Yes, and well, Draco thinks that the girl he was talking with earlier was a muggleborn. Raven Breeden, I think he said her name was."

"It was," Draco affirmed.

"Breeden, I think I've heard of that, not in the magical world, but in the muggle world."

"Where, Harry?"

"I think that they used to live somewhere near Privet Drive, I think it might have been Magnolia Crescent."

"You mean it's possible you could live near the girl I like?" Draco asked, not catching his slip of a tongue.

"Yeah, I played with her a couple of times at the park, well if it is who I think it is. Was she with her parents, Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Can you describe them to me?"

"Um, well, her dad was tall, taller than her mother, he had grey hair, with white in it, and her blue eyes from what I saw. Her mother was a brunette, she had brown eyes, and glasses, like Raven."

"Yep, that's her. She was a year younger than me at primary. Dudley and I would talk to her all the time, but before I went to Hogwarts, we had a bit of a falling out. She couldn't understand why I was going to an exclusive school all the way in Scotland, while Dudley was going to one in England. I couldn't explain it to her, though."

"Well, maybe now's your chance. If she is a muggleborn, like Draco thinks, then she might connect the dots with Hogwarts being in Scotland. Then again, she might just be surprised when she sees us on the train. Now what say we skip going to a museum and go back to the manor, where you and Draco can fly?"

"A wonderful idea, Hermione, but won't you come up with me?"

"Harry, you know I don't like heights."

"Ah, Hermione, flying isn't just about going up high. It's about feeling free. That's why I fly. Not for quid ditch or some other stupid reason, but to feel free, relaxed, at peace. Now, do you trust me, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Then, you can come up with me. You should know that I would never let you fall."

"O-Okay."

The group packed up everything with Remus licking the last of the chocolate icing off the cake platter, to everyone's amusement. They headed back home via the Knight Bus, where Harry and Draco immediately got their brooms.

"Come on, Hermione. Right behind me. Now, you set the limits. How high do you want me to go?"

"Could we see the manor from an aerial view?" she asked nervously, burrowing into him.

"Alright, so long as we don't go past the wards," he said making his ascent. He knew that she wasn't looking and wouldn't until he stopped.

"Hermione, open your eyes. Look."

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful up here. Do you think we could do this again soon?"

"Consider it a date."

"We'd better get back down you know. So that you and Draco can do whatever it is that you two do on your brooms."

"Alright, Mione."

After Hermione hopped off the broom, Draco and Harry began chasing and racing each other.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"Do you think we could throw Harry a birthday party? I know his relatives won't get to be here, but we're here. And I'm sure that he would like to have some sense of normalcy this summer, besides the outings."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Minerva said coming over with Remus and Narcissa to sit.

"Oh, I wish we could make it a surprise party."

"Hmm…we could. Of course, we'd have to make sure that he didn't get any wind of it. Why don't we make the plans, while Hermione and Draco keep him distracted? Now for other matters, Minerva, do you think we still have our jobs?"

"Well, I've received nothing to think otherwise?"

"Hmm. I guess the old coot's up to something."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing for now. For now, you three are going to have the rest of the summer to train and have fun. Don't laugh. I do know what fun is."

"Sure you do, Severus. That's why you don't have any."

Everyone was just contented to spend the time together and relax in the calm before the storm.

(A/N Sorry it has been a month. I went to Italy with my youth group and I had this chapter written but not edited before I left; however, upon my return, I reread my first draft, hated it, and so wrote this new one. I don't expect to have any more trouble, hopefully. Please continue to read and review, they help me with this story. Oh, and I hope you like the name I've chosen for Draco's girlfriend).

Riddle Potter 23


	17. Murder on the Hogwarts Express NOT!

Ch. 17 - Murder on the Hogwarts Express-NOT!

The rest of June passed quickly with the group also visiting Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and more. July came along with a heat wave, but that didn't deter the group training. Unfortunately, Severus, Remus and Minerva decided the three needed to buckle down so they couldn't go talk to Raven Breeden and see if she truly had magic. Harry and Hermione hoped that they would see her on the train, for Draco's sake. The Grangers returned on Harry's surprise birthday party, which was a hit, bringing with them the present that Hermione asked them to get, a book on Wizarding customs. The group enjoyed some down time in the day then, but still trained for a set amount of hours. August came, thankfully bringing a cool reprieve to their relatively hot summer. A week before the start of term, the group headed to get their supplies at Diagon Alley.

"Come on, Hermione, I want to get you an early birthday present," Harry said, as they walked down the Alley getting supplies after visiting Gringotts.

"Harry, I don't need anything."

"Hermione, what if I got you a pet?" Harry pleaded.

"No, Mum and Dad gave me some additional money to do that. I'm not having it."

"Could you at least hint at something you might want?"

"Nope, sorry," she said as she stepped up to walk in time with Minerva and Narcissa.

Harry just grumbled and fell into step with Draco and Severus. Remus was back at Potter Manor getting ready for the full moon that night. Draco was attempting to stifle his laughing, while Severus merely smirked.

"Severus, what do you think I should do? I want to get Mione something, but she won't let me."

"Why not simply see what she has her eye on, but doesn't get, and then get that for her?"

"Brilliant, Severus."

The group arrived at their last stop, Flourish and Blotts, hoping to get the last of their shopping done so as to enjoy the last week of school. Outside of the door, they saw a sign that said Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing.

"Huh, we'll actually get to meet the git who has written the whole booklist," Draco muttered.

"Yes, apparently so, son," Narcissa said.

They entered the crowded shop and got their books for their other classes, then they headed towards the back of the shop where Gilderoy Lockhart was having photos taken. Unfortunately, the Weasleys were there, and Ron bumped into Harry, causing Lockhart to catch sight of him.

"It can't be-Harry Potter?" Lockhart asked in amazement.

"No, it isn't," Harry replied back, "and you would do well to let go of me, before my guardian hexes you and proves your books wrong."

"I don't know what you are talking about, lad. However, this gives me the best opportunity to announce my news. Ladies and gentlemen, when young Harry entered this shop today, he expected to come away with my books. He will come away with those, signed and free of charge, but he will also come away with the real magical me. I am going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year."

This announcement caused the whole female population of the shop-with the exception of Narcissa and Minerva-to cheer, even Hermione.

"Oh, it will be so exciting to have him as our teacher, won't it Harry?" Hermione asked, squealing.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said noncommittally.

"Don't worry, Harry, she'll soon get over it," Severus whispered.

"Over a crush that has done such amazing things, and is going to be our new DADA teacher? No, I don't think that this will dissipate any time soon."

"Soon she'll realize he is a fraud, and you won't have to worry about it. Until then, be patient."

"Easy for you to say."

Lockhart signed his complete works for Harry and then gave them to him. The sheer weight of the many books caused Harry to nearly topple, if it hadn't been for Severus catching him. Severus sent a glare Lockhart's way and that silenced the simpering idiot. Hermione and Draco also got their books and the group hightailed it out of the store.

The rest of the week passed slowly, and since Minerva and Severus never got any notification they weren't still teachers, they agreed that they would travel on the express with the kids.

Kings Cross Station was fairly busy at 9:00 in the morning, but the group was able to get to Platforms 9 and 10 with ease. It wasn't until Harry, who had tried to go through to the platform first, that they realized they might have some trouble. As he reached the barrier, it became solid, causing Harry to crash into it and Draco to crash into him.

Severus went up to the barrier and felt around, his hand just touched the brick going through nothing.

"Well, we might be in a bit of a spot," Hermione said.

"No, we'll just side-apparate to the other side with you all. Narcissa take Draco, Remus you have Hermione and Harry will come with me. Minerva, I'm presuming you can take care to get yourself across."

"You know, Severus, you're not too old to take over my knee."

"I quiver with fear."

The seven of them went to a quiet alcove and apparated. When they got onto Platform 9 ¾, they heard someone squeal Draco's name.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Do you go to Hogwarts too? Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard?" Raven Breeden squealed this all in one breath.

"Er-" Draco was too shocked to say anything.

"Am I really like that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But that's why I love you."

"Oh."

"Harry? Harry Potter? Oh, I don't know if you remember me, we used to go to the same school. You and Dudley were some of my best friends in school. I don't believe we've met, I'm Raven Breeden," she said as she addressed the others.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's girlfriend," Hermione said.

"Severus Snape."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Remus Lupin."

"And I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

"Pleased to meet you all. Harry, why didn't you tell me you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, at the time, I didn't know that you were a witch. If I had known, well, I couldn't have told you for fear of the Statute of Secrecy."

"What's that?"

"A way to keep our world unknown from the muggles, Ms. Breeden," Minerva said.

"Oh."

"By the way, who came and told you that you were a witch?"

"Oh, a funny old man dressed in outlandish robes."

"Was his name Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you might want to stay away from him. He's not exactly on our good side," Harry said.

"Why? He seemed perfectly nice to me."

"He's done things that well, have hurt me and mine."

"Okay. What house are you in Harry?"

"We're all in Gryffindor. Minerva and Remus were as well; however, Severus and Narcissa were in Slytherin."

"That's cool."

"Raven, do you know what house you want to be in?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. How do they sort you?"

"Ah, that's a surprise. If we told you, then we would ruin it."

"Okay, should we board now? It's getting on 9:45."

"We still have an hour and fifteen minutes. But you're right, we can go ahead and board and get some good seats."

Raven said goodbye to her parents and boarded the train with the others, after they said goodbye to Narcissa and Remus. They found a compartment midway along the train, one they hoped that they wouldn't be disturbed in. Ten minutes after the group entered the compartment, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to reveal Dean Thomas.

"Hello, Potter, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Whatever you say to me, you can say to them," Harry responded.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't know what he was calling Hermione, and by extension, myself. I know better now, and I'm hoping that you won't hold it against me."

"Don't worry, Dean, we don't hold grudges. However, we will be keeping our eyes on you," Hermione answered.

"I expected that. Thank you, Hermione. And once again, I'm sorry," he said as he headed out of the compartment.

At 10:25, an owl came flying into the compartment bearing two letters. It dropped the letters in front of Severus and Minerva, and flew off again. Both Minerva and Severus read their letters, and immediately started gathering their things.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore. He needs us at Hogwarts immediately. We still have our jobs," Severus said.

"Okay, but is this the best course of action? Going in there without a plan? How do you know that he isn't doing this just to try to get to us?"

"We don't. But if we don't go, then we might not have our jobs," Minerva stated.

"Still think about this. He may just try to use you two to get to me. Don't go," Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry" could be heard from both of them as they apparated out of the compartment. Harry placed a locking charm on the door so as not to be disturbed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Raven asked.

"We could teach you how to play Exploding Snap," Draco replied.

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

They spent until the train left teaching her the dynamics of the game, then they played for the first hour of the trip, with Raven winning two games. Two hours later, the food trolley came by and Harry bought some of everything for Raven to try. They enjoyed the food, especially the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. All four kids took a nap until they were about an hour from the castle, then they started changing into robes, the girls and then boys.

Arriving at Hogsmeade station, Harry, Hermione and Draco said goodbye to Raven and got into a carriage, while Raven went on to the boats. The trio had a quick journey to the school and when they arrived in the Great Hall, they chose seats that would give them a good view of the sorting. They could see that Minerva and Severus were all right, at least outwardly. They would check up on them later. The first years arrived thirty minutes after they sat down and the sorting got under way. The only name the trio cared to hear was…

"Breeden, Raven," McGonagall shouted.

"Hmm…difficult, very enigmatic. There's knowledge and cunning, but loyalty and courage too. Now, where to put you? Ah, so you know the one who creates mischief, do you? Yes, I can see that would be a good fit. Okay, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed.

Raven took off the Hat and came and joined her friends. The Golden Trio clapped the loudest they could for her. However, despite all the merriment, Harry couldn't help but feel a storm was brewing.

(A/N Okay, yes, I know it is a wee bit late, but unfortunately, I had class and two essays to write. Near the end of the week my friend will have a new chapter posted of her story. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed; they are a great source of ideas. Please continue to read and review. Hope you enjoyed this installment).

Riddle Potter 23


End file.
